Lightbringer
by Leh Paravel
Summary: Nami é uma ladra profissional caçada por toda a policia de Linered. Sem opções, a policia chama um detetive especial para descobrir que é essa misteriosa mulher. Que mistérios a rodeiam? E porque ela não consegue se afastar desse novo detetive? COMPLETA
1. Nami Lightbringer

_Essa fic vai ser minha primeira tentativa em colocar One Piece em um universo alternativo. Ainda não esta perfeita, mas vou tentar melhorar em cada cap._

_Espero que gostem XD_

Alarmes eram os únicos ruídos que podiam ser ouvidos na calada da noite da cidade de Linered. Envolta do grande edifício Ennies Lobby, a policia se mobilizava para impedir que mais um objeto fosse roubado pela Gatuna ou Gata Ladra se bem que o nome não é o mais importante no momento e sim o fato de essa ladra profissional conseguir passar por uma segurança de alto nível sem ser ao menos notada. Então porque os alarmes estão tocando? Simples, toda vez que ela tinha êxito no roubo ela o ativava para debochar da cara dos policiais. Por quê? Só ela sabe. Ninguém nunca a viu durante suas façanhas, assim era quase impossível de ser pega e somente sabiam que Gatuna era uma mulher por que receberam essa informação da própria. Akainu, o comandante da policia de Linered a muito tentava pega-la e evitar que seu impecável histórico de "caças" fosse arruinado, mas não importava a tática que usava, ela sempre escapava.

- hoje você não escapa de mim Gatuna – o comandante possuía um brilho de confiança em seus olhos – será presa querendo ou não.

Akainu montara uma operação que poderia ser considerada perfeita, entretanto, Gatuna superou todas as suas expectativas praticando um roubo que poderia ser considerado teatral fazendo o comandante querer arrancar os cabelos. O único progresso que tivera essa noite foi fazer com que ela ficasse presa dentro de uma sala fechada, bom, pelo o menos era o que ele pensava ter feito.

No terraço do edifício, se encontrava uma mulher de aparentemente vinte anos, com roupas pretas e um sorriso arrogante no rosto enquanto observava o circo que erguera.

- foi divertido os fazer pensar que me pegaram, mas eu estava cansada de esperar eles abriram a porta então saí – falava com Robin no celular, a única pessoa no mundo que conhecia seu segredo – estou indo direto pra casa depois daqui. A gente se vê amanha?

- bem cedo, temos uma reunião amanhã de manhã e aquela festa à noite – a voz de Robin soava como a de alguém que não queria estar acordada àquela hora.

- certo, até amanhã – disse desligando o aparelho.

A moça olhou pra baixo e percebeu que o prédio deveria ter uns trinta andares.

- fácil – disse antes de se prender a um cabo e se lançar a queda livre que a esperava.

Doida, era assim que poderíamos definir Gatuna e ela adorava a sensação de liberdade que aquilo lhe dava. Chegou ao chão sem maiores problemas, guardou seu equipamento e foi em direção à esquina onde sua carona a esperava, um belo Porsche Panamera branco. Colocou seus equipamentos no porta-malas e rapidamente entrou no carro onde trocou sua roupa de Gatuna por uma mais casual e confortável.

- É melhor eu ir antes que ele ainda tenha esperanças de me pegar – ligou o motor ouvindo a bela sinfonia quando se lembrou de algo – esqueci de desligar o alarme.

Pegou um pequeno aparelho na bolsa e apontou na direção do prédio desligando o irritante barulho. Contou até três e ouviu um nostálgico som.

- AHHHHHHHH! – sabia que Akainu deveria estar querendo matar alguém.

Acelerou o carro e disparou pela cidade e só parou quando chegou à frente do portão de um maravilhoso condomínio privado.

- finalmente em casa.

Se ela era rica, porque agia como uma ladra? A verdade era que até três anos atrás, ela era uma garota normal com a única diferença de nunca ter conhecido seus pais. Foi levada para o orfanato onde cresceu quando tinha três anos e foi lá que conheceu Robin, sua melhor amiga, mas o fato de ser adotada nunca a impediu de fazer tudo o que queria. Nunca antes havia se perguntado quem eram seus pais ou de onde viera, acreditava que o agora era mais importante do que qualquer coisa, mas foi encorajada por Robin. Depois de muitas investigações, descobriu ser a possível herdeira da família Lightbringer, o que foi um baque pra ela. Resolveu ir à antiga mansão e por a prova essa situação e além das fotos e documentos, acabou encontrando algo muito mais incrível.

**Flashback On**

_- de acordo com esses arquivos, a família tinha uma coleção incrível de jóias. Tão caras que se você vendesse somente uma delas, poderia viver como um rei o resto da vida – Nami sentiu seus olhos brilharem. Não havia nada que não tirasse sua razão alem de jóias e dinheiro, não que fosse uma gastadeira compulsiva na verdade sabia muito bem como gastar – estranho que eu ainda não as tenha visto._

_- de acordo com os arquivos, elas deveriam estar no cofre da família, mas não havia nada lá – Robin estava ajudando-a._

_Onde elas poderiam estar? Resolveu procurar no meio de comunicação mais conhecido do mundo, internet, e descobriu que as jóias estavam espalhadas por toda cidade como peças de museus, de coleções particulares, etc. o que fez uma ira profunda tomar conta de si._

_- quem poderia tê-las vendido?_

_O mesmo nome surgiu na cabeça das duas: Arlong. Aquele que no momento era o atual presidente da Light Company, a empresa mais promissora do mundo moderno graças ao testamento de Arthur Lightbringer que dizia que se algo acontecesse a ele e sua família, todos os direitos passariam a ser dele._

_- porque ele? Porque não os filhos? Em hipótese nenhuma eles poderiam imaginar que morreriam junto deles. Além disso – Nami pegou o copia do testamento que depois de muito esforço havia conseguido e outro documento qualquer – as letras não batem. A caligrafia do meu pai é muito diferente da do testamento._

_Somente há pouco tempo a ruiva se permitiu chamar Arthur de pai, talvez por medo, talvez por respeito, Robin nunca perguntou e talvez nunca chegasse a perguntar._

_- aquele cara sempre pareceu suspeito pra mim, mas uma coisa não se encaixa, porque ele resolveu se livrar justamente das jóias? Além de serem o símbolo da família Lightbringer, elas tinham mais valor do que qualquer uma das propriedades e bens que a família inteira possuía. Se as vendesse, poderia se aposentar e viver bem o resto da vida, mas então, porque não o fez?_

_- talvez tenha algo nelas que não lhe agrada – disse a morena._

_- muito vago. Arlong não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que se livra de algo que possa lhe dar lucro imediato tão facilmente. Eu o conheço e posso dizer isso._

_- dividas?_

_- então porque não as vendeu? Qual será o segredo por trás dessas jóias?_

_- vamos procurar na escrivaninha de seu pai._

_Chegaram ao escritório e perceberam que ele não era limpo há muitos anos, mas isso não era hora de se preocupar com sujeira. Conseguiram abrir todas as gavetas exceto uma._

_- deve ter alguma coisa muito importante nela, mas não temos a chave, como faremos pra abrir?_

_- às vezes penso que você não me conhece Robin – sorriu._

_Desde pequena Nami tinha talento para abrir fechaduras e pegar coisas sem ser percebida além de saber lidar muito bem com dinheiro. Seus colegas diziam que quando crescesse, seria uma ladra profissional e mesmo negando todas às vezes, achava a idéia muito interessante._

_Fez uma analise rápida da fechadura e seu sorriso murchou._

_- ela é muito delicada, até demais pro meu gosto. Se forçar, não sei o que pode acontecer._

_- então não dá pra abrir?_

_- me deixe tentar algo diferente_

_Nami colocou uma mão no pescoço e de lá puxou uma correntinha com uma pequena chave. As mulheres do orfanato disseram que quando a acolheram, essa correntinha estava em volta de sua mão junto com uma cartinha onde tinha seu nome escrito. Tinha só três anos na época_

_- você acha que vai funcionar? – Robin notou a hesitação da amiga._

_- se essa chave não servir, significa que nunca pertenci a esta família._

_- vai apostar tudo?_

_-... Sim_

_Pegou a pequena chave dourada e pôs na pequena fechadura onde encaixou perfeitamente, girou-a e um pequeno "clanc" pode ser ouvido. Um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de Nami. Dentro da gaveta havia somente um envelope com seu nome no verso e dentro dele havia uma pequena folha a qual leu em voz alta para que Robin soubesse o que estava escrito._

_"Nosso querido anjo perdoe-nos por não estarmos ao seu lado. Se você abriu essa gaveta significa que o que temíamos aconteceu. Não podemos explicar tudo com detalhes, porém queremos lhe pedir um favor: nunca confie em um homem chamado Arlong, ele tem tentado há muitos anos nos tirar do caminho para poder ficar com as jóias que há tanto tempo tentamos proteger. Se quiser provar alguma coisa em relação a ele, vai precisar das jóias, pois todos conhecem a lenda e ninguém duvidaria delas."_

_Nami teve que ler duas vezes para ter certeza de que havia enlouquecido, não poderia acreditar que jóias assim existiam. Antes de guardar o papel no envelope, viu que tinha algo escrito no rodapé. _

"_Todas elas só podem ser tocadas e usadas por um Lightbringer, entretanto, se uma pessoa digna tocar as jóias, ela poderá também. Confie nessa pessoa com a sua vida porque ela nunca vai te decepcionar ou te trair. Sou muito grato a essas jóias, pois foi por causa delas que conheci sua mãe. Desejamos sorte minha querida."_

_Lágrimas jorraram do rosto de Nami porque finalmente havia achado seu lugar, mas e agora? Como provar? Ninguém acreditaria em uma garota que surgiu do nada dizendo ser a herdeira Lightbringer e mesmo que tentasse provar, Arlong a impediria com certeza. Seu pai tinha razão, precisava das jóias, mas mesmo tendo uma boa situação financeira agora, não conseguiria nem chegar perto delas. A única maneira de consegui-las seria..._

**Flashback Off**

- roubando – acabou dizendo em voz alta.

_Espero que tenham gostado e por favor deixem reviews para eu saber como fui._

_Eu colocarei o próximo até o fim da semana que vem._

_Obrigada por terem lido._


	2. Monkey D Luffy

**Monkey D. Luffy**

Acordou de seus devaneios com o barulho do portão, passou rapidamente e em menos de cinco minutos estava na frente de casa. Depois de guardar o carro na garagem e seus equipamentos, foi para seu quarto onde pegou uma daquelas maletas revestidas que servem para guardar objetos mais delicados. Abriu-a e dentro dela havia dois braceletes prateados com detalhes idênticos.

- Armillas* Lightbringer, se não forem colocados ou tocados diretamente por um Light, a pessoa sentira seu pulso queimar de forma cruel.

Conseguira-os em seu primeiro roubo na casa de um executivo chamado Bellamy. Conhecera-o em uma reunião de negócios que tivera na empresa e a primeira coisa que pensou foi "nojento". Ficou sabendo que ele havia comprado os braceletes em uma conversa alheia e querendo provar que não acreditava em lendas tentou coloca-los e como conseqüência ganhou duas belas marcas de queimaduras em volta dos pulsos.

- agora mais um se junta à coleção – colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena sacolinha de pano preta e de lá tirou um cordão de prata com um belo pingente cheio de detalhes também prata em formato oval – Pendenti* Lightbringer.

Esse deu um pouco mais de trabalho, tinha de admitir. Por mais que tivesse treinado unicamente para aumentar suas habilidades tanto motoras quanto psicológicas, entrar na sede de uma multinacional foi um grande desafio.

- porém divertido – colocou com cuidado o colar na maleta e logo depois fechou e guardou no cofre escondido de seu quarto – ainda faltam três, mas depois eu penso sobre isso, se me lembro bem, Robin disse que teria uma reunião matinal.

Nami não demorou a dormir, sentia tanto cansaço depois dos roubos que às vezes pensava em desistir, mas logo se lembrava o porquê de estar se arriscando tanto desse jeito.

OOO

Na central de policia de Linered, Akainu quebrava tudo o que vinha pela frente e não havia ninguém que o fizesse parar. Não conseguia ficar calmo depois da humilhação que Gatuna o fizera passar hoje. Ela conseguiu escapar debaixo do seu nariz e ainda desligou o alarme de todo o sistema de segurança como se fosse um brinquedinho.

Já ia tacar o telefone na porta quando esta foi aberta pelo Comandante geral Sengoku.

- senhor – disse tentando parecer o mais calmo possível.

- olá Akainu, sente-se, por favor – os dois se acomodaram e o silêncio reinou até que Sengoku quebrou a tensão.

- deve saber o porquê de eu estar aqui não é?

- o caso da Gatuna – Akainu cerrou os punhos embaixo da mesa

- exato, estou aqui para dizer que depois de cinco artefatos roubados, entre eles duas jóias da antiga família Lightbringer, é minha obrigação mandar alguém da sede nacional.

Akainu odiava aquelas pessoas. Pensavam que por serem de lá tinham mais direitos e menos deveres que os outros.

- sim... Senhor – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- ele não trabalhará nas operações diretamente então não irá te atrapalhar.

Akainu olhou confuso para o comandante.

- se ele não vai trabalhar nas operações, que tipo de pessoa vai mandar?

Sengoku sorriu.

- um detetive.

OOO

Acordou com o sol em seu rosto, havia deixado a cortina aberta de novo e odiava quando o fazia. Olhou o relógio e deu um pulo.

- DROGA!

Tomou um banho para tirar o cansaço além de lavar os longos cabelos alaranjados que ainda tinham um pouco de poeira dos dutos de ar por onde tivera que passar ontem. Prende-os num coque que deixava alguns fios soltos e logo depois vestiu uma calça social preta e uma camisa sem mangas branca. "Simples, mas elegante" pensou. Olhou o relógio e percebeu que tinha vinte minutos até a reunião começar. Pegou sua pasta e correu em direção ao carro de onde só saiu quando chegou ao escritório da sede da Light Company.

- só tenho cinco minutos.

Nami trabalhava naquela empresa desde que descobrira que era uma Lightbringer e graças a sua inteligência e carisma, conseguira se tornar chefe do departamento de economia em menos de um ano. Teve que aprender a conviver com Arlong mesmo querendo arrebentá-lo todas as vezes que o via. Em um de seus roubos, entrou em sua casa durante a noite e roubou uma jóia valiosíssima que ele mantinha no seu cofre particular. Ele ficou tão puto no dia seguinte que chegara a ficar vermelho. Teve que se segurar muito para não gargalhar. Dos cinco roubos que havia cometido, três deles haviam sido somente para tirar a atenção dos policiais, o que tem funcionado perfeitamente.

Entrou na sala de reuniões e percebeu que o peixe (como chamava Arlong) ainda não tinha chegado. Sentou-se rapidamente e deu um oi rápido para seus colegas.

- atrasou de novo Nami? – Vivi era a chefe do departamento pessoal.

- mais ou menos isso.

- que tipo de funcionário atrasa para uma reunião tão importante? – ralhou Zoro, chefe do departamento de segurança.

- o mesmo tipo de funcionário que fica dormindo o dia todo no escritório – o pessoal desatou a rir, brigas entre os dois eram sempre freqüentes – pensa que eu não sei que se não fosse pela Tashigi você já não teria sido demitido? Ela manda mais do que você.

Agora tudo mundo ria do comentário da ruiva e se não fosse pela entrada de Arlong na sala, a briga seguiria.

- admiro a animação de vocês – disse o peixe sarcástico – mas vamos sentar que o assunto de hoje refere-se à nova estrela da cidade.

Todos pensaram em um nome: Gatuna. Menos Zoro que parecia estar dormindo.

- alguma nova pista? – perguntou Vivi

Os sentidos de Nami se aguçaram.

- não, mas recebi uma noticia direto do comandante Akainu, mandarão um detetive da sede nacional.

Muitos murmúrios foram ouvidos pela sala, menos o de Nami que permaneceu calada. Da sede nacional? Será que fizera tanto estardalhaço assim?

- e quando vamos conhecê-lo? – perguntou tentando não mostrar interesse.

- na festa de aniversário da cidade, será apresentado pelo prefeito.

- o quão famoso é esse detetive pra virar o foco de atenção no aniversário da cidade? – disse um dos executivos.

Arlong sorriu.

- bom o bastante para ser considerado o melhor desse lado do mundo.

OOO

- eu não acredito que vou ter que lidar com mais um idiota na minha cola.

- não se preocupe com isso Nami. Se você consegue lidar com o Akainu, você lida com qualquer um.

Robin e Nami estavam em uma cafeteria no centro aonde sempre iam ao horário de almoço ou quando queriam clarear as idéias, mas para a ruiva aquilo não estava funcionando muito bem.

- tem algo te incomodando Nami-san? – disse alguém próximo a ela que pela voz reconheceu como Sanji, o dono da cafeteria.

Ela virou-se e lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

- não se preocupe Sanji-kun. Não é nada grave.

- ainda bem, se eu puder ajudar é só me dizer.

- obrigada

O loiro voltou a seus afazeres.

- será que esse sentimento tão forte não é na verdade ansiedade? – Robin bebeu um gole de café.

- como? – agora Robin conseguira confundir legal a amiga.

- você mesma disse que estava começando a ficar entediada com a lerdeza do Akainu, talvez esse novo detetive acabe sendo um verdadeiro desafio pra você e por isso está tão inquieta.

- hum... Talvez tenha razão – Nami sentiu os pensamentos voltarem ao lugar – mudando de assunto, qual será o próximo?

- Anulum Caeli*, ele está na residência do ator Bon Clay. Estaria tudo certo se não fosse por uma coisa.

- e o que seria?

- Bon Clay não tem uma agenda, ou seja, nunca se sabe onde ele vai estar então não podemos saber qual seria o melhor horário para entrar lá.

- que tipo de pessoa ele é? Talvez se descobrirmos um pouco de sua personalidade e costumes, talvez a gente descubra qual o melhor momento para entrarmos em sua casa.

Robin procurou um sobre o ator na internet e quase soltou uma risada quando viu sua foto.

- o que foi Robin?

- acho que podemos defini-lo completamente só com essa foto.

Nami pegou o notebook e quase teve um ataque de riso. Diante dela estava um homem vestido com uma espécie de roupa de bailarino fazendo uma pose mais do que ridícula.

- tem certeza que é ele? – a ruiva tentava se controlar.

- sim, e mais uma coisa, ele é perito em artes marciais – Robin voltou a sua expressão serena de sempre – um estilo que ele adotou como balé kempo. Por isso estou receosa

Nami, se ele estiver em casa quando você aparecer, ele pode muito bem competir com suas habilidades.

- não se preocupe com isso, sou cuidadosa e você sabe além do mais, o quão difícil deve ser roubar um anel?

-... – Robin ainda não estava convencida, mas como sabia que ela não mudaria de idéia só lhe restava apoiá-la.

- certo, então que tal amanhã à noite? Hoje será a festa da cidade e se você não for poderá levantar suspeita.

- entendi, vou me preparar. Vai aparecer por lá?

- infelizmente sim, afinal sou uma das colaboradoras do museu da cidade de Linered não sou?

Nami já ia saindo quando lembrou de algo.

- você só me disse a localização do Caeli, onde está o Saltus*?

- ainda não consegui encontra-lo

- já tentou uma busca global?

- ainda não, mas vou.

- ta certo, então até a noite.

OOO

Depois de uma hora de reunião sobre os mais diversos assuntos da empresa, Arlong finalmente voltou para sua sala para relaxar durante uns vinte minutos antes de começar a assinar um monte de papéis. Estava quase dormindo na cadeira quando recebeu um telefonema.

- alô? – tentou disfarçar a voz de sono, mas parece que não deu muito certo.

- muito trabalho é? – Akainu tinha uma voz debochada ao falar.

- devo isso a quem? Você que deveria estar aqui não eu.

- seria muito suspeito se do nada eu virasse o presidente da Light Company, você era o vice-presidente não eu.

- não ligou para falarmos do passado não é?

- Acha que gosto de falar com você? Quero falar sobre Gatuna.

Arlong acordou na hora.

- acha que ela vai nos dar mais problemas? – Arlong já estava cansado dessa ladra.

- Sengoku disse que mesmo sendo tão novo ele é muito bom e que não deveríamos nos preocupar.

- achei que já tinha me livrado daquela maldita família, mas aquelas jóias continuam a me assombrar.

- está com medo de pedaços de metal agora Arlong? – disse sarcástico.

O peixe calou-se.

- somente um Lightbringer pode usá-las e no momento todos estão mortos então pare de ocupar a cabeça com assuntos desnecessários. – Akainu desligou.

- essa história ainda vai me dar muita dor de cabeça.

Teclou um número uns dos números de seu telefone que contatava diretamente com sua secretária.

- deseja algo senhor?

- não deixe que ninguém me incomode, sem exceções.

- sim senhor.

Arlong acomodou-se em sua cadeira e em poucos minutos o sono veio.

"_- você sabe que não há outra maneira Arlong_

_- mas isso já é demais._

_- que foi? Vai amarelar agora? Não podemos mais voltar atrás, VOCÊ não pode mais voltar atrás._

_- vamos logo com isso. _

_O sorriso de Akainu poderia ser considerado diabólico."._

O presidente acordou com um pulo.

- de novo aquele sonho.

Conhecia muito bem aquelas imagens. Foi o dia em que ele e Akainu decidiram o destino dos Lightbringer. Naquele tarde em especial, Arthur iria levar sua família para um passeio, porém no meio do trajeto ele começou a perder o controle do carro e caiu de um penhasco. Depois que chegou ao fundo da vala, o automóvel explodiu, não restando ninguém. Foi um dia triste para a cidade, pois mesmo sendo de uma família nobre os Lightbringer eram sempre gentis e humildes com todos, sem se importar com origem ou classe social. Durante as investigações, descobriram que só havia três pessoas dentro do carro no dia do acidente, estava faltando a menina mais nova, mas como ninguém nunca a tinha visto porque os Lightbringer evitavam mostrar seus filhos a sociedade antes que completassem cinco anos, consideraram-na morta. Arlong comentou sobre a possibilidade de essa menina estar por aí, no entanto, Akainu fez pouco caso.

_"- ela nem deve saber quem é e talvez nunca saiba. O que está feito está feito. Vamos esquecer e voltar as nossas vidas."_

- durante dezessete anos, vivi minha vida sem me preocupar com nada relacionado a eles, mas alguma coisa me diz que esses roubos e a herdeira desaparecida estão ligados.

OOO

A comemoração começara por volta das cinco da tarde, toda a população estava agora nas ruas festejando o aniversário da cidade que foi fundada há cinqüenta anos pela família Lightbringer.

- eu tenho mesmo que ir? – Nami estava quase fazendo cara de choro.

- tem sim, é uma festa em homenagem a sua família então é mais do que sua obrigação ir – Robin usava um tom de quem fala com uma criança enquanto penteava o cabelo de Nami.

- mas eles não sabem disso.

- você sabe e é isso o que importa, além do mais, é bom se divertir de vem quando.

- você fala como se eu só trabalhasse e ficasse em casa.

- mais não é isso que você faz? Pronto terminei.

Nami se olhou no espelho e ficou mais do que satisfeita com o resultado.

- obrigada Robin. Só vou colocar o vestido e depois a gente vai ta bom?

- você parece feliz.

- acha mesmo? Deve ser porque vou conhecê-lo hoje.

Entraram no carro de Nami, e em pouco tempo estavam disparando pela cidade.

_"É bom que você seja um desafio decente Monkey D. Luffy"_

_Espero que tenham gostado. _

_"Doar uma review é bom e não faz mal a saúde, ajudem nessa campanha"._

_Armillas = braceletes_

_Pendenti = pingente _

_Anulum = anel_

_Caeli = céu_

_Saltus = floresta_


	3. O encontro e suas consequências

A festa privada patrocinada pela Light Company poderia ser considerada a definição de elegância. O salão fora ricamente decorado para que os membros da alta sociedade de Linered além dos próprios funcionários da empresa pudessem aproveitar o aniversário da cidade. Nami viu todas aquelas pessoas e sentiu vontade de correr.

- somente uma a cada dez pessoas aqui realmente presta.

- admiro sua gentileza.

- Nami! – viraram-se e deram de cara com Vivi – achei que não viria.

- eu não ia, mas acabei mudando de idéia.

- tenho que resolver uns assuntos volto logo.

- ta bom

Robin se perdeu no meio dos convidados.

- então – Vivi olhou ao redor – finalmente nosso patrão decidiu fazer uma festa decente.

- o dinheiro não é dele, não sei por que implica tanto em gasta-lo – resmungou.

- como disse?

- nada. Já disseram quando vão anunciar nosso novo herói? – Nami quis rir do próprio comentário.

- quando o prefeito chegar, o que não deve demorar muito, por quê? Está interessada nele? – um sorrisinho malicioso surgiu no rosto de Vivi.

- apenas curiosa. Quanto mais cedo ele chegar, mais cedo vai embora.

- retiro o que disse – sorriu.

- vou pegar uma bebida, quer uma?

- não obrigada, acabei de beber uma taça – Vivi olhou pro lado – precisam de mim ali, a gente se vê depois.

- claro

A ruiva se dirigiu a uma mesa onde varias taças estavam reunidas em volta de uma espécie de fonte de onde jorrava champanhe. Bem artesanal, pensou ela. Direcionou sua mão até uma delas, mas foi impedida por outra.

- desculpe – disseram em uníssono.

Olhou para a pessoa à sua frente e se deparou com um homem de aproximadamente a mesma idade que ela, cabelos negros e despenteados, vestido com uma calça social preta, sapatos da mesma cor e uma camisa vermelha escura com as mangas levantadas até o cotovelo e sem gravata deixando-o extremamente charmoso, mas foram os olhos negros e penetrantes do moreno que a prenderam completamente. Saiu de seus devaneios quando sentiu algo entre seus dedos.

- pode ficar com esta – disse o rapaz.

- ah obrigada.

- não há de que – disse pegando uma taça para si.

- você mora na cidade? Nunca te vi antes.

- não, eu acabei de ser transferido, por isso nunca me viu – os olhos voltaram a se encontrar e uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo de Nami.

- entendi e porque foi transferido? Problemas?

- pediram minha ajuda, por isso vim.

- "curioso" você deve ser bem importante no lugar em que trabalha, afinal conseguiu um convite pra essa festa.

- essa festa é tão importante assim? – perguntou confuso.

- finalmente alguém que concorda comigo.

Os dois começaram a rir.

- também não gosta de festas assim?

- prefiro festa mais intimas e descontraídas, é muito mais divertido.

- também acho.

Conversaram durante um bom tempo até que Nami se deu conta de uma coisa.

**- **ficamos conversando até agora, mas nem sabemos o nome do outro. Me chamo Nami, muito prazer - falou sorrindo – e você? Como se chama?

- eu me chamo-

Foram interrompidos por um forte barulho nas caixas de som. Aparentemente estavam arrumando para o prefeito que logo iria falar.

- bom, em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos aqui. Tenho orgulho de ser o prefeito dessa cidade tão linda que mesmo depois de cinqüenta anos, mantém a imponência e tradição de outrora.

- aposto que ele levou duas horas para decorar esse discurso – sussurrou a ruiva, arrancando uma pequena risada do outro.

- talvez mais – disse entrando na brincadeira.

- oficialmente, um Lightbringer que deveria estar fazendo este discurso, porém infelizmente nenhum deles nos dá a alegria de sua estimada presença há muito tempo.

"Esperem só pra ver" pensou Nami.

- hoje quero falar de um assunto um pouco mais delicado. Como devem saber, as jóias da nossa família fundadora tem sido roubadas por uma criminosa sem coração, que não entende o quanto elas significam para todos nós. Sabem de quem falo, mas fiquem tranqüilos que a partir dessa noite nenhuma jóia Lightbringer será roubada pelas mãos de Gatuna e nem de ninguém.

Finalmente ele chegou ao ponto que Nami esperou todo esse tempo, queria que o prefeito parasse com essa perda de tempo e mostrasse logo o seu novo rival.

- não conseguiria descrever a alegria que senti quando o chefe de policia Sengoku que trabalha na sede nacional disse que poderia mandar para a nossa cidade, o seu melhor detetive para nos ajudar. Ele garantiu que com a ajuda dele, conseguiríamos pegar essa ladra e faze-la devolver o que por direito nos pertence. Ele é novo, mas não se enganem por isso.

"É agora"

- com prazer apresento-lhes o detetive Luffy – as aplausos iniciaram quase que instantaneamente.

- é incrível que ele tenha demorado tanto para apresentar uma pessoa né? – olhou para o lado mais o moreno de antes sumira. Mirou em volta e seus olhos pararam no palco.

- não pode... – a frase morreu na garganta de Nami. O rapaz com quem conversou há poucos minutos estava agora recebendo um aperto de mão do prefeito.

- obrigado prefeito, mas acho que você exagerou um pouco sobre mim – aquele sorriso, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele sorriso – quem ouvir o senhor falar vai parecer que sou o Sherlock Holmes – pequenas risadas circularam – fico feliz por ajudá-los e acho que esse caso vai ser o mais difícil que já tive. Conto com vocês.

Luffy desceu do palco e foi recebido por uma enxurrada de pessoas fazendo as mais diversas perguntas, mas sempre respondendo com um sorriso no rosto. A ruiva nem sabia o que dizer ou fazer, estava pregada no chão.

"Aquele rapaz é um detetive? É quase impossível de acreditar".

-Nami?

Reconheceu a voz como sendo de Robin, mas ainda demorou um pouco pra reagir.

- Robin! Onde estava? Estive procurando você esse tempo todo – tentou forçar um sorriso, no entanto, a morena conhecia bem demais a amiga – vamos embora? Estou morta de cansaço.

- é melhor mesmo, estou morrendo de cansaço também.

Entraram no carro de Nami e depois de cinco minutos, estavam na avenida principal esperando o sinal abrir.

- comece a explicar.

- do que está falando Robin? Falar o que?

- acho que essa brincadeira não funciona mais com a gente – Nami deu um pequeno sorriso.

- certo certo eu conto.

A ruiva buscou não detalhar demais em seu relato, mais isso não fez Robin ficar menos interessada.

- gostou dele. Profundamente na verdade – a morena falou com tanta naturalidade que quase fez Nami perder o controle do carro.

- você enlouqueceu? - A ruiva fazia de tudo para não perder sua atenção da estrada – eu não estou gostando dele.

- então como explica a sensação que teve?

Nami calou-se e Robin percebendo isso resolveu trocar de assunto.

- está tudo pronto – disse séria.

- conseguiu a informação? – perguntou ligando o carro.

- sim, Bom Clay estava muito alegre essa noite, então nem percebeu quando disse seu precioso horário de amanhã – a moreno deu uma risadinha como se lembrasse de algo.

- perfeito.

- mas e você? Vai estar pronta para amanhã?

Nami se sentiu um pouco ofendida, mas deixou passar.

- sim, vou estar.

OOO

Eram duas horas da manhã quando chegou à casa de seu avô, onde passaria o tempo que ficaria em Linered. Adorava festas assim podia se divertir e festejar independente do motivo, mas infelizmente a festa de hoje foi muito chata exceto pelo fato de ter encontrado aquela bela moça de longos cabelos alaranjados.

- espero vê-la novamente – acabou pensando alto.

- ver quem?

- Ah! Que susto vô, o que esta fazendo acordado há essa hora?

- não mude de assunto Luffy, ver quem? – o homem mais parecia à versão trinta anos mais velha do neto.

- uma garota que conheci hoje – um sorriso enorme apareceu no seu rosto.

- gostou tanto assim dela?

- ela é muito divertida e engraçada – o sorriso diminui de tamanho – mas ela pelo jeito foi embora cedo porque a procurei e não encontrei em lugar algum. Amanhã eu a procuro na Light Company.

- como sabe que... – interrompeu-se – esquece, não tem graça fazer esses tipos de perguntas pra você.

- ela mesma me disse vô – disse como se ouvisse aquilo o tempo todo o que era quase uma verdade.

- falando em adivinhações, desconfiou de alguém por lá?

O semblante de Luffy mudou.

- aparentemente não. Conheci um homem chamado Arlong hoje e não gostei nenhum um pouco do controle que ele quis impor sobre mim. Tive a impressão que ele escondia alguma coisa.

- não é só impressão?

- vô – disse em tom reprovativo.

- ta bem, ta bem... Estava só confirmando.

- vou dormir te vejo amanhã – um bocejo demorado saiu da boca de Luffy.

- ela vai aparecer amanhã não vai?

O moreno somente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hum... Boa Noite Luffy

- pra você também vô.

Viu o neto fechar a porta do quarto. Ficou mirando aquela porta e por um momento se desligou do mundo.

-"Incrível como a personalidade de detetive aparece só com a menção de um caso policial. Será que ele consegue controlá-la? Uma vez ele disse que sim, mas tenho lá minhas duvidas." Bom deixa pra lá, vou dormir.

OOO

Arlong estava louco para ir logo dormir, mas o maldito do Akainu teve coragem de ligar pra ele as benditas duas da manhã.

- o que você quer? Sabe que horas são? – queria esmurrar o homem do outro lado da linha, mas já que não tinha como...

- quem se importa? E então? Como foi com o detetive?

- ele vai ser bem difícil de lidar. Quando comecei a falar sobre a Gatuna, ele parecia outra pessoa, alguém completamente diferente daquele idiota que estava no palco recebendo os elogios do prefeito. É bom mantê-lo sob rédea curta ou ele pode acabar sabendo demais.

- mesmo que os crimes envolvam as jóias Lightbringer, não acho que ele se aprofundará mais do que o necessário.

- é de um dos maiores detetives do mundo que estamos falando, fique de olho nele – Arlong falou secamente.

- entendi chefe – disse irônico.

Arlong desligou e voltou a dormir.

"Aquele idiota ainda vai cometer uma tremenda burrada"

OOO

Depois de deixar Robin em casa, pois o outra deixou o carro em casa porque não queria pegar transito, Nami subiu as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar de sua casa quando de repente uma vontade terrível de ver as jóias tomou conta dela.

"Porque será?"

Abriu o cofre e retirou a maleta de dentro, destrancou-a e se pôs a admirar o par de braceletes e o colar que lá havia. Eles brilhavam lindamente essa noite, mas do que qualquer outra que a ruiva já tenha visto.

- não sei se é porque sou da família a qual vocês pertencem, mas vocês têm um poder incrível para me fazer sentir mais tranqüila – pegou o colar e começou a passar entre os dedos – quando eu recuperar o Caelis e depois o Saltus só faltará uma peça da coleção e vocês se unirão novamente. "Unir" – repetiu em sua mente.

Uma idéia maravilhosa passou pela cabeça de Nami.

- é claro! Porque não pensamos nisso antes?

Pegou o celular e discou rapidamente para o número tão familiar.

- Alô – disse uma voz fraca do outro lado.

- Robin, tive uma idéia incrível – a ruiva quase não conseguia conter a excitação.

_Infelizmente o cap acaba aqui, e sim eu sou muito má._

_To brincando gente, e pra provar vou colocar um pedacinho da próxima._

"_- vai mesmo fazer isso?_

_- é o único jeito Robin. "_

"_- ela só estava brincando com a gente"_

"_- finalmente os consegui"_

"_EU NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NO QUE ACONTECEU"_


	4. Caelis e Saltus

_oi gente! Desculpa se atrasei um pouco o cap mas é que eu tive muita coisa pra fazer essa semana, em compensação deixei esse cap um pouco maior do que o normal._

_Espero que gostem XD _

* * *

><p>De todos os planos que Nami já montara para realizar seus roubos, esse era de fato o mais insano que já ouvira.<p>

- ela quer realmente me matar de preocupação – disse enquanto fazia a revisão dos novos artefatos doados para o museu de Linered

Robin era uma arqueóloga muito respeitada. Há algum tempo atrás havia recebido uma proposta para ser a chefe da equipe de um sitio de escavação recém descoberto, porém um dia antes de receber a proposta ela e Nami descobriram todos aqueles fatos sobre a família Lightbringer. Mesmo sendo a oportunidade de sua vida, a morena decidiu ficar e ajudar a amiga que precisava mais de sua ajuda do qualquer sítio.

- esse vaso é tão lindo, vou pedir pra colocarem-no na exposição principal do mês que vem – os olhos da morena brilhavam sempre que viam artefatos desse tipo.

Nami sabia da proposta que Robin recusara? Claro que não, ela nunca se perdoaria se soubesse que sua melhor amiga trocou a melhor oportunidade de sua vida para ajudá-la.

- Robin? – a própria virou-se e viu sua mãe na porta.

- oi mãe.

Se Robin tinha uma mãe, como ela conheceu a Nami no orfanato? A verdade é que quando Robin nasceu Olvia sua mãe, viajava muito por causa do trabalho e não podia passar muito tempo com a filha então pediu para sua amiga Laura que na época administrava o orfanato da cidade ficasse com ela por uns tempos e foi durante essa estadia que conheceu Nami e a partir de então se tornaram grandes amigas.

- divagando minha filha? – o sorriso de Olvia era gentil e caloroso, mas escondia uma pontinha de preocupação.

- estou preocupada com a Nami, ela pode ser centrada e racional a maioria das vezes, mas ultimamente anda muito impulsiva e querendo fazer loucuras – sentiu as mãos trêmulas.

Olvia sorriu. Robin sempre agia como uma preocupada irmã mais velha quando o assunto era Nami.

- às vezes agir por impulso não é tão ruim assim, pra falar a verdade existem situações que só podem ser resolvidas através de atitudes impensadas.

Robin pensou naquilo por um momento e percebeu que estava se preocupando demais.

- tem razão mãe, obrigada – um sorriso gentil apareceu na face da morena.

Voltou a sua tarefa, mas em nenhum momento parou de pensar nos detalhes dessa noite.

"Só espero que não tenha nenhum imprevisto"

OOO

Naquela manhã, Luffy acordara bem cedo para ver se encontrava alguma pista da Gatuna no local do crime, algo que no começo parecesse tão simples e inútil que nenhum policial perceberia. Primeiro foi à residência de um tal de Bellamy, examinou todo o lugar e antes de sair perguntou algumas coisas. Olhou as ataduras nos braços e quase caiu na risada. Durante sua investigação pesquisou sobre as jóias Lightbringer e descobriu o suposto "poder" que os braceletes tinham, os quais antes pertenciam à Bellamy e que ele colocou envolta dos pulsos pra provar sua tal força.

- "Ainda bem que vim aqui, achei uma coisa muito interessante, mas ainda tenho de confirmar minha teoria" agora só falta o prédio de Ennies Lobby – entrou em seu carro, um maravilhoso Camaro vermelho.

Olhou as horas no relógio digital do painel, era quase meio dia.

- deve ser o horário de almoço dela.

Acelerou o carro e em poucos minutos estava em frente à Light Company. Ficou esperando do lado de fora até que uma moça de longos cabelos alaranjados passou pelas portas do prédio.

- NAMI! – ela olhou em sua direção e por um momento Luffy esqueceu seu próprio nome. Ela era mais linda do que se lembrava. Nami se aproximou e o cumprimentou.

- não esperava te ver tão cedo – a ruiva tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- quer almoçar comigo? Prometo que não vai demorar.

Ele percebeu ela hesitar um momento, mas depois um singelo sorriso apareceu em sua face.

- conheço uma cafeteira muito boa perto daqui, quer ir? – ela apontou para um estabelecimento a menos de cem metros de onde estavam.

Quando chegaram lá, Sanji olhou com cara feia pra Luffy.

- o que vai querer Nami-san? – o loiro continuava olhando feio pra ele.

- o de sempre Sanji-kun e você Luffy?

- esse prato gigante aqui cheio de carne

- mas esse é o prato família – Sanji achou que tivesse entendido errado.

- eu sei.

- então ta.

Sanji se afastou mais continuou encarando o moreno. Nami teve vontade de rir com a cena.

- eu fiz alguma coisa? – perguntou confuso pra ruiva.

- você não fez nada Luffy, ele é desse jeito mesmo.

- estranho – imaginou Sanji de mau humor e não gostou nem um pouco da imagem.

Durante a refeição, Nami pôde perceber o quanto Luffy era adorável e divertido. Conversaram sobre muitas coisas no início triviais, porém a curiosidade de Nami falou mais alto.

- então, como vai à investigação? – seu tom de voz saiu sereno, como de alguém que não quer nada.

O moreno parou de comer a sobremesa e ficou a encarar a moça na sua frente, seu rosto ficou sério e por um momento a ruiva pensou que estava diante de uma pessoa completamente diferente.

- comecei visitando os locais dos crimes e descobri algumas coisinhas - até seu tom de voz parecia mais concentrado, Nami percebeu que não estava mais na frente do Luffy de sempre e sim do misterioso e famoso detetive que era mundialmente conhecido – pesquisei a importância e a relação entre as jóias e percebi que o verdadeiro objetivo da Gatuna é o Thesaurum Light, os outros roubos foram somente para despitar a nossa atenção.

A ruiva sentiu a tensão dominar o seu corpo, mas conseguiu aparentar calma.

- se o verdadeiro objetivo é o tesouro dos Lightbringer, porque não montar uma espécie de armadilha para ela usando as joias?

- porque tem uma coisa mais importante do que isso nessa história.

- e o que é?

- fui aos locais onde as jóias ficaram durante os últimos dez anos e de acordo com o administrador de um deles, as jóias não se permitiam ser tocadas por ninguém, se o fizessem eram eletrocutados ou repelidos de forma brusca no mesmo instante então para resolver isso elas foram colocadas dentro de caixas de vidro com um peso relativamente enorme assim não poderiam ser roubadas e mesmo que quebrassem as caixas, não poderiam as jóias de jeito nenhum – Nami abriu a boca pra argumentar, mas foi cortada pelo moreno – nos locais de crime, as caixas não foram nem sequer forçadas, é como se as jóias tivessem permitido a aproximação de Gatuna espontaneamente. Se ela não precisou de nenhum esforço para roubar nenhuma então isso só quer dizer uma coisa.

Os batimentos de Nami estavam a mil.

- o que?

- que as jóias encontraram sua dona, a herdeira Lightbringer está viva.

OOO

A conversa daquela tarde ainda martelava na cabeça da ruiva, não conseguia acreditar que ele descobrira tudo aquilo em menos de dozes horas, se continuasse dessa maneira ele acabaria encontrando-a em menos de uma semana.

- eu não consigo acreditar nisso e pra piorar estou afim dele – bufou.

Ela não esperava que alguém a respondesse, afinal estava no telhado do ator Bon Clay e da ultima vez que olhara o relógio ele já marcava dez pras onze da noite. Obviamente ninguém estaria encima de um telhado há essa hora muito menos resmungando sobre um possível namorado. Deixou seus pensamentos de lado e concentrou-se.

- pela planta da mansão o escritório dele está exatamente embaixo de mim.

Depois de muitas trancas, câmeras e alarmes, Gatuna conseguiu chegar ao escritório. Procurou o cofre e o encontrou atrás de uma pintura das pinturas. Quem olhasse vagamente o cofre pensaria que seu dono era muito mão de vaca por manter algo tão velho e fácil de ser aberto, mas se você olhar atentamente perceberá que aquilo não passava de uma cobertura.

- ele pode ser feio, mas é esperto – sorriu.

Tirou a frente falsa e deu de cara com um cofre hiper moderno.

- seis dígitos e se errar tudo o que estiver dentro dele será incinerado, interessante – digitou os números rapidamente e logo depois ouviu um rápido click.

Deu uma olhada e rapidamente encontrou o que queria uma caixinha de vidro e dentro dela havia um anel prata com vários detalhes em seu contorno além de uma espécie de pedra branca em formato oval encima. Com cuidado retirou-o de dentro da caixa e assim que seus dedos o tocaram Caeli adquiriu um brilho singelo, como se alguém tivesse acabado de poli-lo.

- você é tão lindo e eu gostaria muito de levar você hoje, mas infelizmente isso não vai ser possível hoje porque estou preparando algo bem mais emocionante pra você.

Nami deixou tudo exatamente como antes e um pequeno bilhete preso à porta.

- acho que já posso fazer isso – pegou um dos quadros de Bon Clay no corredor e tacou em uma das luzinhas vermelhas que lá havia.

Todos os alarmes começaram a tocar e as luzes externas e internas começaram a acender, Nami saiu rapidamente e em menos de cinco minutos a policia chegou.

- Policia!

Procuraram em todos os andares e não encontraram ninguém e quando pensaram que era só um alarme falso um dos policiais encontrou o bilhete escrito na frente "Akainu-chan". Levaram-no até o comandante que estava do lado de fora falando com o dono da mansão e assim que leu, um sorriso enorme apareceu em seus lábios. Detalhe, ele nunca sorria.

- senhores, amanhã será o dia da captura da grande Gatuna – Akainu tinha uma aura radiante em volta de si – ordeno que não comentem sobre esse bilhete com ninguém.

- o comandante não deveria avisar sobre essa carta para o detetive Luffy? – sussurrou um dos policias pro colega ao lado.

- tudo o mundo sabe que ele não gosta de receber ajuda nos casos, principalmente de alguém da sede nacional.

- mas ele não vai conseguir esconder isso dele pra sempre.

Akainu ouviu os comentários, mas nem se importou porque finalmente iria pegar aquela maldita que manchava seu nome e reputação.

- finalmente vou me livrar dessa mulher detestável, mas para isso vou precisar de um palco, um palco bem grande que caiba o espetáculo que planejo e eu já sei qual eu vou escolher.

OOO

Olvia não acreditou quando recebeu a ligação do chefe de policia está manhã e muito menos no pedido que este fizera.

**Flashback On**

- senhorita Olvia, gostaríamos de usar o seu museu para montarmos uma operação que nos ajudará a pegar Gatuna. Se estiver preocupada com os artefatos que este possuí fique tranquila, pois não usaremos armas de fogo – a voz de Akainu era calma, mas ao mesmo tempo dura como se dissesse "você não tem opção".

- se isso vai trazer benefícios para a cidade sem nenhum dano às peças do museu então eu permito.

- agradeço a cooperação.

**Flashback Off**

**- "**é meio arriscado, mas acho que a recompensa vale o sacrifício" melhor eu ligar pra Robin e pedir que nos ajude a guardar as coisas mais delicadas – pegou o celular e discou o numero da filha.

_**- **__mãe? – _havia surpresa em sua voz_ – aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- preciso de sua ajuda lá no museu, parece que teremos uns convidados especiais está noite.

_- você não comentou que teríamos comemorações este mês, do que se trata?_

- na verdade vamos ter que tirar uns vasos e pinturas, o Akainu me pediu permissão para usar o museu em uma operação e para não sairmos de mãos vazias ele disse que nos doará a coleção Lightbringer quando consegui -lá – seu tom de felicidade era óbvio.

_- tudo bem mãe, chego em uma hora._

- obrigada minha filha – desligou.

Olvia não poderia estar mais satisfeita, quem diria que depois de dez anos poderia finalmente ter toda a coleção no seu museu.

- aposto que Robin está tão feliz quanto eu.

Robin não estava feliz, satisfeita talvez, mas não feliz. Tudo acontecera como Nami previra o roubo, a noticia e até o local.

- tenho que ligar pra ela.

OOO

Luffy não estava com muita paciência hoje, não depois que descobriu o que Akainu faria. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele estúpido caiu em uma armadilha mais estúpida ainda. As palavras na carta que Gatuna deixara ainda estavam em sua mente.

"_Espero que monte uma boa armadilha pra mim. Estou cansada de ser a única a jogar aqui. Amanhã voltarei para buscar o Caelis e na mesma noite vou também atrás do Saltus. Será que você consegue estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?"_

Depois que leu a mensagem que foi secretamente enviada pela secretaria do chefe, chegou à conclusão de que a ladra não sabia exatamente onde o outro anel estava e se conseguisse fazer Akainu ver isso ele cancelaria a operação, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos.

"_Se são os anéis que ela quer então vamos dar a ela, isto é, se ela conseguir pega-los"._

- ela só está brincando com a gente.

Vendo que não adiantaria dizer algo fez uma proposta a ele.

"_Posso então ficar com em deles?"_

- seria o mesmo que dizer que minha equipe é inútil. Não posso permitir que faça isso e além do mais teria que levá-lo na caixa que não é nem um pouco fácil de transportar.

- eu levo envolta do pescoço.

- se o fizer perderá seu pescoço porque eles não permitem que ninguém se aproxime.

Uma idéia bateu na cabeça do moreno.

- onde eles estão?

- no cofre do departamento por quê?

- gostaria de vê-los.

- está certo.

Chegaram à sala e dentro havia duas caixas de vidro com um anel em cada. Caelis era prata e tinha uma singela pedra branca, enquanto Saltus tinha uma pedra verde escura. Luffy sentiu como se uma espécie de imã o puxasse até ambos, quis tocá-los e leva-los, mas segurou o impulso. Esperaria o momento certo.

- incríveis – sussurrou.

O telefone de Akainu começou a tocar.

- um momento - ele virou de costas para atender, Luffy sabia que só tinha uma chance. Aproximou-se dos anéis e com cuidado retirou o vidro que realmente era muito pesado. Antes de chegar à central, foi até o armário de seu avô e pegou uma caixa onde ele guardava cópias muito bem feitas dos anéis Lightbringer, um presente que ganhara há muito tempo e estimava muito. Colocou em uma corrente envolta do pescoço e saiu. Ele não tinha certeza se o usaria, mas do pouco que conhecia do comandante...

"Desculpe-me" pensou

Trocou o anel e pôs o verdadeiro envolta do pescoço. Estranhou que não lhe aconteceu nada, mas pensaria sobre isso depois. Antes de sair viu que seu chefe estava muito tenso e sem aguentar a curiosidade resolveu ouvir a conversa

**Akainu's Pov On.**

Akainu achava que aquele dia não poderia piorar, Arlong estava dando todos os tipos de sermões nele.

_- você perdeu a cabeça? Se reunir os anéis, só irá facilitar as coisas pra Gatuna._

- o meu plano é perfeito e você perdeu o controle sobre elas desde o momento que você praticamente deu as jóias por aí por causa do seu rancor idiota – já estava cansado de todos duvidarem de sua operação.

_- já disse a você para nunca mais tocar nesse assunto – a voz de Arlong era cheia de ira._

- sente remorso Arlong? Eu acho que também sentiria se tivesse matado meu próprio ir-

_- CALE ESSA MALDITA BOCA! LEMBRE-SE QUE FOI POR MINHA CAUSA QUE CONSEGUIU ESSA POSIÇÃO E DA MESMA MANEIRA POSSO TIRAR ELA DE VOCE. É BOM QUE SE LEMBRE DO SEU LUGAR A PARTIR DE AGORA OU VOU TER QUE TOMAR CERTAS MEDIDAS – Arlong desligou o telefone._

- desgraçado

Olhou pra trás e viu que o rapaz ainda estava ali.

- "será que ele ouviu alguma coisa?" pode se retirar detetive tenho que terminar os detalhes da operação.

- sim senhor.

**Akainu's pov Off.**

Será que tinha enlouquecido ou ele realmente ouviu tudo aquilo? O que o cargo do comandante tinha a ver com o presidente da Linered? Porque eles parecem esconder alguma coisa? E o mais importante, quem Arlong matou?

- tenho que saber mais sobre eles.

OOO

Eram onze da noite, Nami se preparava para o roubo dessa noite, colocou suas botas e luvas e uma roupa revestida de borracha para que as armas de choque não tivessem tanto efeito se tocassem nela além de uma mascara preta que normalmente não usava, mas teve a impressão que precisaria dela hoje. Entrou em seu carro depois de conferir tudo e saiu.

- vou parar um pouco mais longe hoje.

Estacionou há cinco quadras do museu. Pegou sua mochila e correu em direção ao prédio que ficava em uma das áreas mais cheias da cidade. Depois de algumas corridas, cordas e saltos mirabolantes chegou ao teto de vidro do museu onde exatamente embaixo estavam os anéis, preparou o cabo que a suspenderia até eles e prendeu-se. Olhou pra baixo e percebeu que havia cerca de vinte e cinco policiais na sala, preparados e armados.

- primeiro vamos apagar as luzes porque já passou da hora das crianças irem pra cama.

Pegou seu controle, apertou um pequeno botão azul e de repente tudo ficou escuro. Ouviu vários "O que está acontecendo?", mas eles foram silenciados pela voz dura e séria de Akainu.

- ela está aqui, se preparem – ouviu lá de baixo.

- vou ter de estragar seus planos de novo – pegou algo em sua bolsa e jogou, liberando gás sonífero para todos os lados. Esperou uns minutos e com a ajuda do cabo, desceu até lá embaixo – e eu imaginando que eles me dariam trabalho.

Nami pegou os anéis como planejara, mas o que aconteceu nem ela conseguiu entender.

- PEGUEM ELA!

Os soldados se levantaram e pela primeira vez a ruiva percebeu que eles estavam usando mascaras de gás. Eles se aproximaram e tentaram golpeá-la e um a um os soldados foram caindo inconscientes. Nami apertou um botão em sua cintura que fez a corda começar a puxá-la, e durante o processo foi distribuindo chutes nos restantes. Akainu tirou um revolver do cinto e atirou acertando de raspão na ladra. Chegando no telhado, Nami se soltou do cabo e foi examinar seu braço.

- não foi fundo, mas ta doendo pra caramba – rasgou uma tira de sua camiseta e fez uma espécie de bandagem.

- parece que a brincadeira acabou indo um pouco longe demais – disse uma voz masculina atrás dela, foi ver quem era e não conseguiu acreditar.

- detetive – usou sua melhor voz de deboche – não sabia que gostava de escalar, mas não acho que esteja aqui para falarmos de seus passatempos não é? E antes que eu me esqueça, quero que me devolva o que pegou.

Luffy não pareceu surpreso com isso.

- eu sabia que não conseguiria te enganar – ele puxou uma pequena corrente prata em seu pescoço – se quiser esse anel, vai ter que arrancar ele de mim.

Nami entrou em choque, o anel que normalmente ninguém conseguiria chegar nem perto exceto ela estava agora no pescoço do moreno sem sequer causar a ele o mínimo desconforto.

- como está suportando a dor?

- o que quer dizer?

- o anel não te causa dor?

- eu fiquei com ele o dia todo e não senti dor alguma.

"Não é possível, será que ele é?...".

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mão que foi em direção a sua mochila, esquivou-se na hora, outra vez ele tentou pegar, mas Nami o pegou pelo braço e o jogou no chão.

- isso vai demorar – disse Luffy.

- eu acho que não.

Ficaram trocando golpes leves até a ruiva tirar a anel de seu bolso, pegou uma cordinha e usou pra colocá-lo em volta do pescoço.

- porque não disse que não estava na mochila?

- porque você não perguntou.

Eles voltaram a se golpear e em algum momento um puxou o colar do outro, o problema é que eles escaparam de suas mãos e voaram pra cima. Cada um foi pegar um.

- PEGUEI! – disseram em uníssono.

Uma luz forte saiu dos dois anéis e só depois que ela diminui eles perceberam a besteira que fizeram.

- DROGA.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena, postarei o próximo semana que vem.<em>

_Reviews? (olhinhos pidões)_


	5. E agora?

_Desculpa pelo atraso gente, não tive tempo nem inspiração para escrever._

* * *

><p>Depois do clarão perceberam que cada um estava com um anel, até aí tudo bem se não fosse por eles estarem em seus dedos. Nami com o Caelis e Luffy com o Saltus.<p>

- EU NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO – Nami estava tendo um ataque – detetive sinto lhe dizer, mas terei que arrancar seus dedos.

- O QUE? – o moreno voltou ao seu estado normal – PERDEU O JUIZO?

- ENTÃO TIRE LOGO ESSE ANEL ANTES QUE EU ARRANQUE-O E SEU DEDO JUNTO COM ELE!

- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO TENTEI? – puxava o anel com todas as suas forças, mas de nada adiantava.

- eles têm de sair – Nami percebeu que usava ainda usava a luva – se tirar a luva, talvez ele saia – tirou-a sem problemas e para sua felicidade, ou não, a jóia continuava lá – EU NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR!

- SERÁ QUE DA PRA NÃO PERDER A CABEÇA? – gritou o rapaz.

Percebendo a bagunça que estava fazendo começou a rir compulsivamente e no embalo Luffy começou a rir também. Nami foi a primeira a recuperar a sanidade e assim que o fez seu sorriso se transformou em uma expressão de raiva.

- não consigo acreditar...

Luffy se aproximou lentamente para não assusta-la. Nami permaneceu imóvel, não tinha mais forças pra ficar discutindo e se ele tentasse prende-la... Bem, Luffy sairia com um olho roxo.

- nunca pensei que você poderia ser tão explosiva Gatuna.

- decepcionado porque eu não sou uma ladra com total controle de seus sentimentos? – Nami não queria que ele respondesse exatamente.

- nem um pouco – o moreno sorriu – na verdade eu estou encantado.

Nami o encarou surpresa e alguma coisa nos olhos dela fez o detetive travar completamente. Aquele tom castanho vivo e brilhante, já o tinha visto alguma vez em sua vida... Mas onde? Percebendo que ele não falaria nada, Nami se levantou.

- espero que isso não seja uma armadilha de-te-ti-ve – soou completamente sarcástica.

Luffy percebeu a mudança de estado da moça e resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

- na verdade eu só queria te conhecer te pegar na primeira tentativa seria chato – a provocação fez a ruiva soltar uma risadinha.

- não vou negar que você é interessante Monkey D. Luffy, no entanto, não pense que vou deixar que essa aproximação se repita, por mais que os anéis nos puxem um ao outro _"e por mais que eu queira"_- a ladra se aproximou de um dos limites do prédio – Até um dia detetive – e pulou.

- até mais... Gatuna – queria poder explicar esse vazio que sentiu quando ela se foi. Será pelos anéis?

Infelizmente para ele, toda aquela cena foi vista por uma pessoa bem inconveniente.

- quem diria que a insensível Gatuna e o imprevisível detetive Luffy iriam ser tão interessantes.

Akainu chegara ali quando viu o brilho e quando percebeu que os dois ficaram unidos pelos anéis resolveu ficar parado e observar.

- não devíamos ter interferido senhor? Perdemos uma chance de pegar a Gata Ladra – os oficiais não conseguiam entender os motivos de seu comandante ter ficado em fazer nada.

- mesmo que fossem até lá ela os dizimaria como fez lá dentro do museu. Ficando aqui nós descobrimos algo muito melhor – o sorriso de Akainu era medonho.

Luffy permanecia no mesmo lugar, o anel de pedra verde exibia um brilho fraco como se mostrasse o que seu portador estava sentindo no momento: falta. Queria encontrá-la de novo e descobrir porque aqueles olhos mexeram tanto com ele.

- DETETIVE! – Akainu entrou como se tivesse acabado de vir de uma maratona – onde está a ladra?

- foi embora, mas deixou isso – o moreno mostrou a jóia em seu dedo – e antes que mande, eu não consigo tirá-lo, tentei de todos os jeitos.

- amanhã conversaremos sobre isso, está dispensado.

- certo – respondeu sem muito ânimo.

- VAMOS ENCERRAR POR HOJE – gritou.

Desceu rapidamente o prédio e se dirigiu ao seu carro no estacionamento só que antes de sair um soldado o parou e lhe entregou um pequeno saquinho.

- melhor você guardar.

- como? – o homem se foi antes que pudesse responder – eu hein.

Entrou no carro, deixou o pacotinho encima do banco de carona, ligou-o e partiu.

- que cara estranho, melhor esquecer. Tenho que pensar aonde eu já vi aqueles olhos.

Pensou nas pessoas que conhecia que pudessem ser aquela bela ladra e só conseguiu pensar em uma.

- elas têm os mesmos olhos – seus pensamentos travaram – Será? Não, seria muita coincidência. Esse caso está acabando com o pouco senso que tenho, vou tirar uma folga assim que termina-lo – nem ele se convenceu com o próprio comentário – mas pra ter certeza...

OOO

- e pensar que conseguimos juntar a famosa Gatuna, que por acaso também é a herdeira dos Light, e o grande detetive Luffy por simples anéis – Akainu não conseguia esconder a animação.

- agora é só uma questão de tempo até descobrirmos quem ela é. Saltus e Caelis vão se encarregar de junta-los – Arlong detestava ir à central de policia, mas a notícia que o outro lhe dera valeu a pena.

- tem certeza de aqueles anéis realmente funcionam?

- não sei por que ainda duvida se você mesmo os viu – o sorriso diabólico voltou aos lábios do presidente – quanto mais forte for essa ligação mais os dois sofreram com isso e ver aquela maldita sofrer vai ser maravilhoso. Depois será fácil mata-la.

- mas se matar a Gatuna o detetive também morrerá por causa da ligação – não que se importasse, porém a morte de um oficial na cidade faria muita bagunça.

- aquele homem já deve estar sabendo demais também, pense que vamos simplesmente cortar as pontas soltas – Arlong levantou-se e foi em direção à porta, não gostava daquele prédio e muito menos daquele que o comandava.

- você vai usar aquilo nele não vai? – Akainu não era burro e conhecia o parceiro de crime suficientemente bem para saber o que ele faria em seguida.

- como sabe se ainda tenho ele ou não?

- você acabou de confirmar isso – Arlong franziu as sobrancelhas – ainda tem tanta raiva assim dos Light? Eles eram sua família, gostando você ou não.

- eu não sou exatamente um Lightbringer Akainu e sabe disso. Estou indo, se tiver algo de mais importante para falar me ligue.

Saiu batendo a porta com força, o comandante pensou que cedo ou tarde teria que troca-la por causa das rachaduras causadas pelas batidas freqüentes.

- poderia dizer que tenho dó, porém estaria mentindo. Espero que seja um bom brinquedinho pra gente, Monkey D. Luffy.

OOO

Acordou sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça, seu braço ainda doía pelo ferimento e sinceramente não se lembrava de como conseguiu chegar a casa ontem de tanto cansaço que sentia. Olhou para o relógio no criado mudo, _"deveria estar trabalhando há três horas"_ pensou. Não se alarmou afinal ligaria pro escritório mais tarde e diria que passou mal e fora no medico e então apareceria com um atestado, obviamente falso, para provar.

- pensando bem, acho que não estou lá essas coisas, minha cabeça não para de girar. Melhor eu levantar e tomar alguma coisa pra essa tontura.

Trocou seu pijama por um short cor creme e uma camiseta branca, olhou no espelho e percebeu que o machucado de ontem estava inchado e vermelho.

- droga, era só o que me faltava, agora sei por que estou me sentindo tão mal – sua visão estava turva – maldito Akainu.

Nami cambaleou até a sala, mas antes que pudesse pegar o telefone para pedir ajuda a Robin, porque não havia achado seu celular no quarto, tropeçou e caiu desmaiada no tapete sem notar que seu anel pulsava.

OOO

Luffy estava na frente da casa de Nami, coincidentemente ele morava no mesmo condomínio que seu amigo Zoro.

**Flashback On.**

_- Zoro, você trabalha junto com a Nami não é? Sabe onde ela mora?_

_- infelizmente sim – resmungou o outro – moramos no mesmo condomínio e às vezes nos vemos, por que quer saber?_

_- quero visitá-la._

_- eu não consigo acreditar..._

_- no que?_

_- que meu amigo está apaixonado pela mulher mais complicada dessa cidade – o moreno corou._

_- não estou apaix_

_- está sim, dá pra ver na sua cara – Zoro pegou um papel e escreveu algo – este é o número dela, mas acho que está trabalhando nesse horário._

_- não está eu liguei mais cedo pra ver se ela tinha aparecido._

_- você é rápido hein? Bom, vai lá encontra-la logo que eu quero dormir._

_- você não devia estar trabalhando hoje não?_

_-... Cala a boca._

**Flashback Off.**

- aquele idiota – tocou a campainha, mas ninguém respondeu – que estranho – voltou a tocar.

Nada de novo. Tocou varias vezes e ninguém atendia. Resolveu olhar pela janela e viu alguém caído no chão.

- NAMI! – gritou desesperado.

Abriu a porta de qualquer jeito e foi logo em direção à moça.

- Nami! Nami! Acorda, por favor – ela estava muito pálida e quente também.

Primeiro a deitou no sofá e enquanto a acomodava percebeu o ferimento em seu braço.

- esse machucado... Nami então você realmente é a – interrompeu-se, tinha que cuidar dela agora e depois decidiria o que faria sobre isso – ouvi dizer que Akainu usa veneno em suas balas, mas eu não tenho o antídoto aqui – lembrou-se do saquinho – será que eu tenho tanta sorte assim?

Foi buscar o saquinho e quando o abriu viu um pequeno potinho transparente com algo escrito na embalagem.

- "use se for baleado pelo Akainu, cortesia da polícia" É tão óbvio que é ridículo – a ruiva começou a despertar – finalmente!

Abriu os olhos lentamente e levou um susto quando viu quem estava a sua frente.

- LUFFY! O que faz aq – sentiu suas forças sumirem.

- se acalme Nami, depois eu explico agora bebe isso – disse lhe mostrando o vidrinho.

- por quê? – disse levemente desconfiada.

- vai fazer a sua dor passar agora bebe logo.

Apesar do gosto horrível, bebeu todo o conteúdo e quando terminou já sentia seu corpo mais leve. Luffy sentou-se no sofá já visualmente mais tranquilo.

- está melhor?

- sim obrigada, mas como entrou aqui? Melhor, por que está aqui?

- eu toquei a campainha só que ninguém atendeu, olhei pela janela e vi você no chão. Vi o ferimento no seu braço e... – recordou-se porque ela tinha aquele machucado – e vi que você tinha sido envenenada sem perceber então lhe dei o antídoto que a central me deu.

Nami foi agradecê-lo até perceber o que ele falou.

- você viu meu braço? – estava apavorada.

- eu sei quem você é – disse tentando soar o mais calmo possível – e sei como conseguiu isso – apontou pro braço dela.

- _"o que vou fazer agora? Estou me sentindo muito mal pra fugir e acabaria sendo pega por ele, mas algo não se encaixa nessa história"_ porque me salvou? Se eu tivesse morrido as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis pra você!

O moreno a encarou como se estivesse vendo uma criança.

- porque eu nunca poderia fazer algum mal a você.

- por causa da ligação? Entendo. Foi só pra se salvar não é? E pensar que você seria tão egoísta assim – Nami estava muito chateada, mas também com raiva por ter confiado nele.

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ FICAR QUIETA? ACHA MESMO QUE EU SALVARIA SUA VIDA POR UMA RAZÃO RIDICULA COMO ESSA? – não queria ter gritado.

- Luffy...

- quando te vi no chão, não pensei em mais nada além de você. Fiquei apavorado e mesmo sabendo que você era a Gatuna, não hesitei em te dar o antídoto por que... Eu não agüentaria ver você morrer, não agüentaria – abaixou a cabeça, não conseguia encara-la.

Nami ouviu cada palavra e se sentiu mal por ter duvidado dele e mais mal ainda por deixá-lo nesse estado.

- Me... Me desculpe Luffy, por favor. É que eu fiquei assustada quando te vi aqui na minha casa e mais assustada ainda quando disse que conhecia minha identidade sem falar que por causa da nossa ligação pelo anel e pelo machucado eu nem teria como dizer uma desculpa – levantou o rosto dele delicadamente com as mãos – por favor me perdoe.

Luffy voltou a sorrir.

- tudo bem, eu que deveria me desculpar por não ter explicado tudo de uma vez e, além disso – pegou sua mão – eu nem tinha notado o anel.

- queeeeeeeeee? _"Ele é estúpido por acaso?"_

- se bem que, gosto de vê-los nos nossos dedos assim.

Nami corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

- não diga essas coisas.

Os dois riram.

- e agora Luffy? O que vai fazer sobre... – não achou necessário terminar de falar.

- antes de eu responder, pode me dizer por que esta fazendo isso? E porque não diz a todos quem você é realmente, Nami Lightbringer?

- não me chame desse jeito.

A ruiva pensava se poderia realmente confiar nele. Luffy teve todas as chances do mundo para prende-la, porém não o fez e também lembrou-se de um trecho da carta de seu pai "_se uma pessoa digna tocar as jóias, ela poderá usá-las também. Confie nessa pessoa com a sua vida porque ela nunca vai te decepcionar ou te trair._"

- _"posso confiar nele"_ está certo, vou te contar tudo.

Depois de duas horas explicando tudo o que aconteceu e descobriu até hoje a ele, Nami já se sentia melhor e pronta pra outra, entretanto Luffy estava calado, como se pensasse no que dizer.

- sabe, desde o primeiro momento que te vi achei você única e pelo jeito eu não me enganei. Tomei minha decisão Nami.

- e o que você decidiu?

* * *

><p><em>estou perdoada?<em>


	6. Fibula Lightbringer

_Eu nem sei o que dizer, acho que deveria começar com desculpas infinitas pela ausência, mas tenho minhas razões e elas se chamam escola. Ultimamente a escola tem tomado todo o meu tempo e quase não tenho tido tempo pra escrever._

_Espero que gostem._

- e então? – Nami não escondia o medo que sentia em seu coração. Queria que ele a ajudasse, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria com receio de ele se envolver em algo sem volta.

- você acha mesmo que eu diria qualquer coisa além de sim? Eu já te disse Nami, não aguentaria se algo acontecesse a você e agora que posso ficar ao seu lado, nunca mais vou me afastar – Luffy falou segurando as mãos da ruiva que não pôde evitar corar, mas isso não impediu de um lindo sorriso aparecer em sua face.

- você é impossível.

Nami o abraçou, a pele dele era quente e exalava um aroma único e viciante o que tornava a tarefa de solta-lo cada vez mais impossível. Luffy por sua vez adorava a sensação de tê-la por perto e agora que a tinha, um medo terrível de perdê-la preencheu sua mente. Apertou seu abraço o que não passou despercebido pela ruiva.

- o que foi Luffy?

- gosto de você Nami – ele há afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos – não sabe o quanto eu gosto.

Nami o encarou e viu naqueles olhos negros algo que pensaria nunca ver, medo.

- Lu...ffy – sussurrou.

- melhor eu ir, você precisa descansar – ele se afastou e levantou do sofá.

Não poderia deixá-lo ir assim.

- espere – não esperou ele se virar – quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Com a ajuda do moreno os dois foram ao quarto de Nami onde com cuidado ela pegou a maleta em seu cofre e colocou encima da cama.

- o que é isso? – perguntou curioso.

- abra.

Ele pegou a maleta e seus olhos não esconderam a surpresa.

- são as verdadeiras?

- o que você acha?

Luffy olhou-as com cuidado e sentiu algo caloroso e agradável invadir seu ser e sabia que as jóias eram as responsáveis por isso, pois já havia sentido o poder delas antes através do anel. Nami não precisou da resposta dele para saber o que ele estava pensando.

- tente tocar nelas.

Pegou o pequeno pingente e no mesmo instante ele adquiriu um brilho cintilante.

- posso colocá-lo em você? – Luffy abriu a correntinha e se aproximou de Nami.

- eu nunca usei nenhum deles e

- então chegou à hora de experimentar.

Como não adiantava nada dizer não, simplesmente deixou. Ele pegou o colar e devagar passou ao redor do pescoço dela.

- ficou ótimo – disse Luffy sorrindo.

Nami pegou um espelho e gostou de vê-lo em seu pescoço. Continuou admirando a jóia até que aconteceu algo que deveria ter previsto antes, o colar adquiriu uma coloração rosa. Lembrou-se que um dos poderes desse colar era mostrar os sentimentos para com a pessoa que o colocou, na maioria nos casos um Lightbringer já que somente eles poderiam tocar as jóias, mas como Luffy era uma exceção então agora o colar mostrava os sentimentos de Nami por ele.

- porque é que... O que está acontecendo Nami? – Luffy não entendia a troca de cor do colar

- n-n-não é nada Luffy – Nami estava mais rosa que o colar – você pode tirá-lo, por favor?

_(para quem não lembra, ou se eu esqueci de escrever mesmo, se a jóia for colocada por um Light, só pode ser tirada um Light, no caso do Luffy é a mesma coisa)._

- tudo bem – ele foi e tirou o colar.

- obrigada.

Depois de guardar a maleta no cofre a pedido da ruiva, Luffy ficou a observá-la e a se perguntar o porquê de ela estar agindo de uma forma tão estranha. Seria sono? Cansaço por causado veneno? E se ela estivesse querendo dormir, mas por causa dele não o fazia? Estava incomodando então? Se ele parasse pra pensar foi depois de ela ter visto o colar mudar de cor, mas porque ela ficou tão incomodada com aquilo?

- tudo bem Luffy? – Nami o acordou de seus devaneios.

- porque o colar ficou rosa?

- como?

- meu avô uma vez me disse que todas as jóias tinham poderes estranhos, eu não acreditava até ver o que os anéis fizeram com a gente. Estou curioso do porque ele ter mudado de cor. Você sabe não é?

Ele estava em seu modo sério, seu modo detetive e Nami sabia disso. Quando queria descobrir algo, ia até o fim.

- e-eu não sei explicar.

O moreno se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao seu lado. Queria muito saber o que a incomodava e queria ouvir isso dela.

- me diz assim mesmo.

- não é nada de mais. Será que podemos falar disso depois? Estou cansada e preciso dormir – ela pegou o lençol que estava encima da cama e se cobriu com ele.

- _"melhor eu descobrir por conta própria"_ é mesmo, você deve estar cansada e estou te atrapalhando – o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto – te vejo amanhã Nami.

Foi sair, mas subitamente se virou, puxou o lençol e soltando um risinho da face surpresa da ruiva, se aproximou dela e a beijou e foi tão rápido como veio.

Luffy estava sem graça com o que acabara de fazer, mas não conseguiu se controlar, tê-la tão perto de si e não poder fazer nada era quase um martírio.

A ruiva ainda estava meio perdida por causa do que acabara de acontecer e seu silencio fez Luffy pensar que ela não havia gostado do que ele acabara de fazer

- Nami, se o que eu fiz te desagradou me desculpa, mas eu não me arrependo porque – foi interrompido por braços rodeando seu pescoço e lábios cobrindo a sua boca. Surpreso? Muito. Feliz? Com certeza.

Separaram-se e o sorriso do moreno mal cabia em seu rosto.

- não pense coisas absurdas Luffy, acha mesmo que se eu não quisesse aquele beijo você teria saído ileso daqui? – ele deu uma risadinha.

- você é a única pra mim Nami.

- você também é pra mim Luffy.

OOO

Eram sete horas da noite, Akainu não poderia estar de melhor humor e apesar de estar na companhia da pessoa que mais detestava nesse mundo, o seu "sorriso" não diminuía. Estava tudo preparado, Arlong conseguira achar o ultimo item que precisavam então agora era só atrair a presa.

- chame-o – mandou o presidente.

- não fale como se fosse meu chefe – resmungou.

- mas eu sou seu chefe.

"_Desgraçado"_

Depois de esperar um pouco o detetive atendeu com voz de quem não queria estar no telefone falando com ele.

_- sim?_

- compareça a minha sala agora – não sabia onde ele estava agora e não também não se importava.

_- estarei aí em quinze minutos – desligou._

- detesto esse moleque – reclamou Akainu.

- eu também, mas precisamos dele para pegar a Gatuna.

- acha mesmo que ele já sabe?

- tenho certeza, as jóias sempre fazem de tudo pra ficar juntas.

- mesmo que a Gatuna seja uma pedra no nosso sapato, ela ainda é sua sobrinha, vai ter coragem de matá-la?- Akainu adorava testar Arlong, demorou muito tempo para descobrir sua fraqueza e quando descobriu ela se foi, desde então tem tentado encontrar outra, porém todas as suas tentativas foram inúteis.

- ela não é minha sobrinha.

- como não? Se ela é filha do seu irmão então com certeza é.

- posso ter o mesmo nome, mas não o mesmo sangue e se continuar a mexer nesse assunto eu te mato.

- certo certo.

"_Ele deveria me agradecer, porque se não fosse por mim ele não teria nada disso"._

Ouviram alguém bater na porta.

- entre – disse Arlong indiferente.

Luffy passou pela porta e notaram que ele parecia aborrecido.

- o que houve detetive? – perguntou o comandante falsamente interessado.

- ia jantar quando vocês me chamaram.

- sozinho?

-... Não... Com uma pessoa muito importante.

- namorada?

- infelizmente não.

- vamos deixar os assuntos românticos do nosso detetive de lado por enquanto – Arlong parecia mais entediado ainda – queremos saber algo muito mais interessante.

- e o que é?

- a identidade de Gatuna.

Luffy ficou imóvel.

- ainda não sei quem é.

- acha que eu sou idiota? – Arlong se levantou – pensa que eu não sei sobre o que faz na MINHA cidade?

"_Minha? Quem ele pensa que é?"_

- porque eu esconderia?

- porque você a ama – Luffy arregalou os olhos.

- acertei não foi? Não o culpo, afinal os Lightbringer são realmente encantadores.

- você parece conhecê-los muito bem.

- sei como pensam como agem, mas principalmente, sei a intensidade de seus sentimentos quando se apaixonam.

- eu não sou um Light.

- mas foi reconhecido e amado por um.

- como...?

- olhe seu anel detetive. É um belo tom de prata não é? Seria negro se vocês não sentissem algo um pelo outro.

- quando descobriu que ela uma Lightbringer? – a expressão do detetive era dura.

- quando os roubos começaram. A maneira como ela os executava era impressionante, também percebi que as caixas protetoras nem sequer eram forçadas, ou seja, as jóias a reconheciam – Akainu prendeu os braços de Luffy – eu levaria um bom tempo para descobrir sua identidade, porém você chegou nessa cidade e fez todo o trabalho pra mim, eu só não contava com os anéis.

"_Você estava é com medo da chegada dele, porque ele poderia descobrir mais do que somente a identidade dela, mas deixa pra lá."._

- você parece conhecê-los muito bem.

- admito que tive uma péssima experiência com eles.

- foram eles que te deixaram com essa cara horrível?

Akainu teve que se segurar pra não rir, Arlong ficou vermelho de raiva e Luffy recebeu um belo soco no estomago.

- não está em posição de fazer gracinhas aqui, principalmente depois que souber o que vamos fazer com você.

- e o que farão comigo? Me matar?

"_Ele não tem medo, que homem é esse?"_

- ainda não, primeiro vou te fazer experimentar o inferno – Arlong colocou a mão no bolso – vai preferir ter morrido – ele abriu a mão e nela tinha um pequeno broche de prata.

- o que é isso?

- Fíbula Lightbringer, o sétimo tesouro.

- mas o tesouro é composto de seis.

- Fíbula foi escondido porque era a única peça que poderia ser usada por alguém que não fosse um Light e também porque era muito perigoso, seu poder é único.

- e que poder é esse?

- o poder de trair seus amigos, o poder de enganá-los, o poder de matá-los.

- eu jamais a trairia.

- sabemos disso – disse Akainu pela primeira vez em toda a conversa – porém quando colocarmos o Fíbula, você não terá controle sobre nada do que falar ou fizer de agora em diante.

Arlong prendeu o pequeno objeto de prata na gola do moreno e então o soltaram e se afastaram. Luffy permaneceu de cabeça.

- detetive Luffy – chamou o presidente.

Luffy levantou a cabeça e em seu rosto tinha uma expressão normal, porém seus olhos... Seus olhos pareciam feitos de vidro, não se moviam e não refletiam nada.

- ele é nosso.

OOO

- aaahhh

Robin conseguiu segurar a toalha de mesa apesar do susto, mas um dos copos quase caiu. Deixou-a lá e foi ver sua amiga.

- Nami! Nami você está bem?

A ruiva conseguiu se levantar, porém seu peito ainda doía fortemente.

- aconteceu alguma coisa Robin, alguma coisa muito ruim.

- o que quer dizer?

- hoje o Luffy recebeu uma ligação do Akainu mandando que ele fosse pra sede de policia imediatamente, falei que estava com um mau pressentimento e que não deveria ir, mas ele é teimoso e não me escutou e agora essa pontada no peito.

- Nami, seu anel!

Nami olhou pra sua mão e teve uma grande surpresa, seu anel que normalmente é prata e agora estava completamente vermelho.

- O...O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

_O próximo vai ser um especial do que aconteceu na infância e na adolescência do Arlong e do Arthur, pra quem não lembra é o pai da Nami._

_A historia vai correr normalmente a partir do oito_

_Quem tiver duvidas sobre a história, pode manda-las pra mim e eu vou tentar responde-las da melhor forma possível XD_


	7. Mudança de planos

_Acho que devo desculpas para voces, mas eu não posso evitar dar umas pausas de vez em quando, esse infelizmente é meu estilo de escrita, mas como eu disse no meu profile, eu sempre termino minhas histórias então aqui vai mais um cap pra voces._

_ Dedico esse pra Dalamin Sahara, Stormy D. Danny e Yukaoneechan_

* * *

><p>- seu anel está...<p>

Nami olhou a jóia em seu dedo e não conseguiu acreditar.

- o que isso quer dizer? – Robin estava tão confusa quanto ela.

- eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que tem a ver com o Luffy.

- tente ligar pra ele.

Pegou o celular e assim que teclou o primeiro numero seu braço começou a tremer e tremer e só parou quando soltou o aparelho.

- esse é um sinal mais do que óbvio de que você não deve usar esse celular.

- então usarei o descartável.

Digitou rapidamente os números e se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Arlong, porém não deixou aquele sentimento de medo dominá-la.

_- Alô?_

- atende o telefone de todos os seus funcionários, peixe?

_- pra começar ele não trabalha pra mim e segundo Gatuna, acho que uma garota com o seu grau de nascimento deveria ser mais educada._

- Poupe-me – disse ignorando completamente a indireta da frase - o que fez com o detetive?

_- por que acha que fiz alguma coisa?_

Nami estava perdendo a paciência.

- RESPONDA DE UMA VEZ!

_- NÃO ME TRATE COMO UM DE SEUS AMIGUINHOS GAROTA! POSSO MATAR SEU NAMORADINHO QUANDO BEM QUISER E ACHO QUE SABE MUITO BEM O QUE ACONTECERÁ COM VOCÊ SE EU FIZER ISSO!_

- Cretino o que quer?

_- simples as jóias e a pessoa que as roubou._

- quando e onde?

_- Mansão Lightbringer e é bom que seja rápida senão... – _Arlong não se deu ao trabalho de terminar a frase.

- vai desejar nunca ter nascido quando eu te encontrar.

_- você que vai desejar – desligou._

Suas forças a abandonaram assim que desligou o telefone. Robin com cuidado a ajudou a se sentar no sofá e depois se manteve muda, simplesmente esperando que sua amiga se recuperasse.

- o que faremos?

- vou salvá-lo.

- acha mesmo que eles deixaram você sair de lá viva?

- às vezes temos que correr riscos.

- por favor, se ouça Nami, não está raciocinando direito. Quer chegar lá e morrer? É isso que quer fazer?

- devo minha vida a ele Robin e mais do que isso, eu o amo.

- acha que ele gostaria que você morresse por ele?

- não, mas...

- então não pense dessa maneira, porque é isso que Arlong quer.

Nami tentou se acalmar, sabia muito bem que atitudes impensadas não ajudariam em nada agora, mas a raiva e o desespero que tinha em seu coração eram quase incontroláveis.

- tem razão.

- temos que montar uma estratégia, uma que não falhe de jeito nenhum, e eu vou te ajudar, como sempre fiz e sempre farei.

- obrigada Robin – mas não se perdoaria se ela se machucasse por sua causa - eu vou preparar os meus equipamentos lá na garagem.

Robin olhou desconfiada, mas assentiu.

- tudo bem.

Chegou à garagem e pegou sua bolsa no carro.

- estou sem cordas e roldanas e é melhor eu trocar as pilhas da lanterna.

Tentou se concentrar apenas em suas tarefas, porém não conseguia tirar Luffy da cabeça.

- o que fizeram com você? – disse mirando o anel – sei que não está morto por que senão eu também estaria.

Quando terminou de arrumar sua mochila, ficou mirando-a por vários minutos e logo depois seu carro. Tinha tudo de que precisava exceto as jóias e Luffy esperava por ela.

- me desculpe Robin – disse enquanto pulava a janela para chegar ao seu quarto sem ser percebida pela amiga.

Saiu sem deixar vestígio algum, afinal que tipo de ladra seria se não pudesse entrar silenciosamente em sua própria casa? Pegou a maleta e colocou no banco do carona. Deixou o carro em ponto morto e saiu.

OOO

Robin não se moveu quando ouviu o pequeno aparelho de segurança da casa de Nami apitar dizendo que a porta da garagem estava aberta. Sabia desde o começo que a ruiva não aguentaria esperar tanto tempo assim, ela não era o tipo de pessoa mais paciente no mundo só que dessa vez não a deixaria sozinha. Pegou o celular e digitou rapidamente os números, não se surpreendeu quando ouviu uma voz sonolenta atendendo o telefone.

- você só sabe dormir? – disse zombeteira.

_- se eu não soubesse que era você eu nem teria atendido o telefone – _parou um momento para bocejar _– o que quer?_

- minha amiga precisa de ajuda.

_- A essa hora da noite?_

- são onze horas.

_- ta bom! Ta bom! Onde posso te buscar? E porque você nunca está com o seu carro?_

- meu carro está com problemas por causa da ultima vez que deixei VOCÊ dirigir nele e eu vou estar na frente do condomínio.

_- certo e pra onde nós vamos?_

- Mansão Lightbringer.

_- fazer o que né? Chego em dez minutos. As vezes esqueço do porque eu te namoro._

- porque você me ama, agora vem logo Zoro.

_- tchau._

Robin namorava Zoro há seis meses e sabia que ele e Nami não se davam bem, por isso nunca detalhou nada de seu novo namorado pra Nami e nem de sua melhor amiga pra Zoro, seria mais divertido se eles se encontrassem por acaso como seria hoje. Ouviu o ronco da BMW X6 preta se aproximar e rapidamente entrou no carro.

- obrigada – disse sorrindo.

O moreno de cabelos esverdeados não disse nada, somente assentiu.

- espero que não tenha me acordado por nada.

OOO

Nami se trocou durante o trajeto, o que foi extremamente fácil, e agora se encontrava na frente da enorme mansão abandonada.

- não posso mais voltar atrás, Luffy espera por mim e – calou-se quando viu quem estava parado na porta – não é possível.

Luffy estava imóvel e olhando-a fixamente apesar da distancia, a ruiva sentiu lagrimas nos olhos e uma vontade imensa de sair correndo daquele carro, mas deteve-se...por cinco minutos pra pegar sua mochila.

- LUFFY! – disse enquanto corria.

Mas ele não a esperou, em vez disso entrou rapidamente na casa e Nami, sem pensar, o seguiu. Estava tudo escuro, assim como da ultima vez em que estivera ali, mas não se incomodou.

- Luffy! Cadê você?

Ouviu passos nas escadas, segui-os quase que imediatamente.

Sua visão melhorou desde que entrara o que lhe possibilitou ver a silhueta do moreno a sua frente

-_ "se eu correr um pouco consigo alcançá-lo"_ Luffy! – disse puxando seu braço quando o alcançou – finalmente, por que estava fugindo de mim?

Não teve tempo de raciocinar ou dizer algo quando ele virou-se rapidamente e deu-lhe uma pancada no pescoço, perdendo os sentidos.

OOO

Foram em direção ao detetive assim que ouviram o baque no chão, Gatuna estava caída e desacordada.

- achei que seria mais difícil lidar com ela – disse Akainu.

- eu disse que ela viria correndo que nem uma cachorrinha atrás dele.

- e o que faremos agora?

- preparar o palco para nossa atração principal, pegue-a e nos siga Luffy.

- sim senhor – disse o inexpressivo rapaz enquanto levantava delicada, porém firmemente a moça.

Akainu ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia de deixar o detetive andando por aí sem uma espécie de limitação, mas Arlong lhe garantiu de que ele nunca os atacaria enquanto estivesse com Fíbula preso em sua camisa.

Desceram rapidamente as escadas e ascenderam as luzes do salão, permitindo-se ver parte da incrível beleza que era aquela casa.

- por que não mora aqui? Ou melhor, por que nunca vendeu essa casa? Conseguiria um bom dinheiro só pelo fato de os Lightbringer terem vivido aqui.

- ninguém nesse mundo tem o direito de viver aqui a não ser eles, além disso, foi neste lugar onde conheci Isabel.

- _"então tudo não passa de sentimentalismo barato"_ certo, vamos logo com isso.

Enquanto algemavam, passavam à corda e prendiam a ladra, Akainu quis tirar a máscara dela, entretanto Arlong o impediu.

- eu mesmo farei isso.

Arlong se aproximou da moça e por uma fração de segundo Akainu percebeu hesitação em seus olhos.

_"Ela é só uma garota Arlong, do que você tem medo?"_

Tirou lentamente a máscara e os dois ficaram espantados quando viram o rosto por debaixo desta.

- Isabel – disseram em uníssono.

A moça a frente deles não deveria ter mais de vinte e poucos anos, era muito bonita de rosto e corpo e seus longos cabelos alaranjados emolduravam perfeitamente seu rosto de menina madura.

- n-não é possível, eu mesmo a vi morrer naquele acidente, não tem como Isabel estar viva – Akainu estava meio fora de si.

- esta não é Isabel, é a filha dela.

- como sabe? – Akainu percebeu o quão ridículo era aquela pergunta - esquece

- nunca pensei que elas seriam tão parecidas.

Akainu olhou pra trás pra checar se o detetive ainda se encontrava ali e não estranhou quando o viu a uma distancia segura e completamente imóvel, porém seus olhos estavam diferentes, pareciam mais vividos.

- _"Tenho um pressentimento estranho sobre isso"_ vamos sair daqui antes que ela acorde.

- tudo bem.

Depois de dez minutos Gatuna acordou. A principio pareceu confusa e até um pouco assustada por não estar mais com sua máscara, porém um brilho determinado apareceu em seus olhos quando estes encontraram o detetive.

A arena onde os dois se encontravam era agora a única parte iluminada do salão, ou seja, Gatuna não poderia ver Arlong e Akainu de maneira alguma, mas o olhar que ela lançou na direção deles fez Akainu arrepiar os cabelos.

- ela sabe que estamos aqui – disse Arlong

Gatuna e Luffy começaram a trocar os primeiros golpes, a principio leves para testar a força do oponente depois estes começaram a ficar mais rápidos e fortes.

- estão no mesmo nível – resmungou Akainu.

- mas não por muito tempo – respondeu o presidente – Gatuna tem resistência e habilidade eu admito, porem Luffy está indo com intenção de matá-la e não vai parar até cumprir essa ordem.

- entendo. Que pena.

- por quê?

- porque eu mesmo queria me livrar dessa fedelha.

A situação estava se tornando desfavorável para a ladra assim como Arlong previra então em menos de três minutos Luffy a imobilizou, sem dar a ela nenhuma chance de se soltar, vendo a derrota eminente Arlong disse quatro palavrinhas.

- acabe logo com ela Luffy.

E foi o que o rapaz fez.

OOO

Encontraram o carro de Nami do lado de fora e destrancado, o que Robin achou muito estranho.

_"E pensar que você cometeria um deslize desses"_

A área onde a mansão se encontrava havia sido abandonada há muito tempo, mas alguns ladrões ainda passavam na vizinhança, ou seja, o carro de Nami não fora levado por causa da mais pura sorte.

- eu conheço esse carro, ele é da N- - Robin calou a boca dele na hora.

- não diga o nome dela, depois eu te explico, no momento temos de lidar com as pessoas que estão nos observando.

Zoro somente assentiu, já havia notado isso há algum tempo, preguiçoso ou não ele ainda era o chefe de segurança da Light Company e ele ganhara aquele cargo por não mais que merecimento.

- consegue se defender sozinha Robin?

A verdade era que Robin nunca foi muito de lutar, mas Zoro fez questão de ensinar-lhe defesa pessoal, _"É importante saber se defender" _disse ele e a moça simplesmente aceitou porque essa era uma das maneiras dele expressar que se preocupava com ela e Robin o adorava por isso.

- melhor do que você.

Havia cerca de vinte deles, mas apenas dois lutariam aparentemente, um com nariz esquisito chamado Kaku e outra com longos cabelos loiros chamada Kalifa.

- devemos avisar o senhor Akainu? – disse um dos subordinados.

- não – respondeu Kalifa – no momento ele está ocupado com algo muito mais importante.

_"Nami!"_ pensou Robin.

- eu conheço você dois – Zoro estava sacando suas espadas dobráveis – vocês eram agentes especiais da policia de Linered, mas foram mandados embora por causa de seus métodos cruéis.

- aquilo não era crueldade, só fazíamos o que aqueles nojentos faziam com as vitimas e francamente, sair da policia foi a melhor decisão que já tomamos porque agora recebemos muito mais para fazermos o que fazemos de melhor – Kaku saca espadas parecidas com as de Zoro, porém um pouco menores – está com medo de mim por acaso? Por isso não me atacou ainda?

- perguntas ridículas são o que pessoas fracas fazem para conseguir uma distração, deixe de tagarelar e venha.

Robin percebeu que aquele tal de Kaku era muito habilidoso, porém Zoro era mais então não precisava se preocupar.

- seu namorado é muito bom, pena que ele não seja páreo pro Kaku.

- se esta querendo me preocupar não está conseguindo. Estou com pressa e não quero perder meu tempo com você.

- diga isso depois que me derrotar.

OOO

Desceram as escadas enquanto observavam o detetive se afastar da garota.

- quanto tempo ele tem?

De repente Luffy se agachou com as duas mãos no peito, como se sentisse uma terrivel dor.

- nenhum.

Ele não gritava, mas era óbvia a agonia que estava sentindo. Não demorou muito até o moreno cair no chão inconsciente. O silencio reinou por um momento naquela sala. Akainu e Arlong se afastaram dos corpos, como se a simples a presença deles os incomodasse.

- e com isso terminamos a linhagem dos Lightbringer.

- Agora vamos revistar sua bolsa pra ver se as jóias estão lá.

- como tem tanta certeza de que ela as trouxe?

- não tenho, mas temos que começar de algum jeito, onde ela está?

- no escritório.

- obrigada pela informação – disse alguém.

- de nada – respondeu Akainu por impulso – espera... Pra quem eu disse isso?

Arlong não conseguia acreditar, era uma piada não era?

- AKAINU! ACENDA AS LUZES.

Raiva, ódio, surpresa, mas acima de tudo humilhação, esses eram os sentimentos que dominavam Akainu e Arlong com uma pequena diferença de intensidade por parte do presidente.

Gatuna estava no topo da escada olhando com um ar de arrogância e diversão para os dois e ao seu lado estava Luffy, aparentemente fraco.

- como é que...?

- vocês mataram meus pais e minha irmã, entregaram a qualquer um as jóias que nos são tão importantes e preciosas – sua voz estava cheia de ódio e repulsa – e ainda usaram Fíbula pra machucar o Luffy. Tenham certeza de que vocês não irão sair inteiros daqui, mas por enquanto – ela levantou a mão mostrando duas pequenas facas.

- e o que pensa que fará com essas faquinhas? - Akainu puxou sua arma - acha que é mais rápida que isso.

- elas não são pra vocês. Espero que não tenham medo do escuro - a ladra com incrível perícia atirou nos enormes holofotes que iluminavam o salão, fazendo-o retornar ao breu.

Gatuna não teve tempo de ver o rosto vermelho de Akainu.

- chame Kaku e Kalifa, diga que eu os quero aqui agora e mande os outros ficarem de olho em qualquer movimento que houver lá fora – o tom de voz de Arlong era contido, mas Akainu sabia que era melhor não brincar com fogo.

- certo – pegou o comunicador e tentou falar com os dois, porém nenhum deles respondia – estranho – tentou as outras linhas e só uma respondeu, mas a voz do homem era quase um murmúrio – o que está acontecendo ai? Onde está Kalifa e Kaku?

_- s-senhor Akainu, Kalifa-sama e Kaku-sama f-foram derrotados e nós também. _

- MAS COMO? POR QUEM?

_- não sei seus nomes, mas é uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e um homem de cabelos esverdeados._

- _"Zoro? Roronoa Zoro? Por que ele estaria aqui?"_ quem mais está com eles? – ouviu um chiado – alo? Responda.

Akainu concluiu que seu informante também fora derrotado.

- droga.

- o que foi?

- não temos reforços, eles foram derrotados por um homem que suspeito ser Roronoa Zoro.

- aquela garota conseguiu um amigo perigoso, mas não podemos perder tempo aqui. Vamos atrás deles.

- nem sabemos onde estão.

- no escritório, ela foi buscar as jóias e também levar seu namoradinho pra um lugar seguro.

- então vamos.

enquanto subiam as escadas Akainu lembrou-se de algo.

- você uma vez me disse que não há como uma pessoa sobreviver depois de ser controlado pelo Fibula, como o detetive conseguiu sobreviver?

- eu não sei, mas vamos descobrir nem que eu tenha de arrancar a força daquela garota. Devemos aproveitar que ele está fraco pra pegá-los, é nossa ultima chance.

- memorizou o rosto dela?

- ela se parece muito com Isabel, mas os olhos dessa menina são castanhos, os de Isabel são azuis. Por que?

- porque assim vai poder contar pra Isabel quando se encontrarem.

Arlong não soube o que lhe doeu mais, as lembranças da única pessoa que amou em sua vida, as lembranças do acidente ou a faca envenenada de Akainu em suas costas.

* * *

><p><em>Tenso? Eu também achei, mas vou explicar tudo prometo. No cap anterior disse que contaria a história do Arlong, Arthur, Isabel e tudo mais, porém resolvi esperar mais um pouco. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap.<em>


	8. Um risco, um fim e uma história

_Nem eu acredito que postei tão rápido assim, devo estar doente, bom, deixa isso pra lá._

_Aproveitem XD_

* * *

><p>Fechou e trancou a porta do escritório assim que entraram aquilo não deteria Arlong e Akainu pra sempre, mas os retardaria por um tempo. Ajudou Luffy a se sentar na enorme cadeira que havia na mesa de seu pai e só então se permitiu relaxar e descansar um pouco.<p>

- está melhor Luffy?

- minha força está voltando, só preciso de um minuto.

Nami se ajoelhou na frente da cadeira e ficou segurando as duas mãos do moreno, ele já não estava tão pálido, porém ainda parecia enfraquecido.

- é tudo minha culpa – sussurrou.

- o que disse?

- é tudo minha culpa – disse mais alto – se eu fosse mais cuidadosa você não teria passado por essa situação.

- não se culp-

- eu me culpo sim, porque nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse me interessado pelas minhas origens, por minha família... Por essa estúpida fami-

- NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO – Luffy estava alterado – não há nada mais importante nesse mundo do que amigos e família e isso é algo que você nunca deve dizer.

- mas-

- mas nada, o está acontecendo aqui hoje foi obra de todos nós e não só sua. Não quero que se arrependa de nada Nami, quero que continue sempre seguindo em frente e sem se arrepender das coisas boas que conseguiu e descobriu.

As palavras de Luffy foram como um choque em sua mente. Ele tinha razão, não poderia culpar sua família ou suas decisões porque isso não adiantaria nada.

Apoiou sua cabeça nas pernas dele, aproveitando o calor.

- obrigada.

O moreno sorriu.

- agora você pode me explicar o que aconteceu lá embaixo? Porque eu não entendi nadinha. Como sabia que tinha que arrancar o broche?

- eu não sei como começar, tem uma parte que eu nem acredito que seja verdade.

- me diz mesmo de qualquer jeito.

- tudo bem, foi mais ou menos assim...

**Flashback On.**

_Nami acordou e se surpreendeu ao ver uma imensidão negra à sua frente. Primeiramente pensou que ainda estava no salão da mansão, porém aquele lugar era muito maior. Levantou-se debilmente, como se algo drenasse sua força. Viu uma luz redonda brilhando ao fundo e resolveu segui-la e depois de uma distancia considerável ela conseguiu se aproximar e então percebeu que aquela luz era uma esfera brilhante com mais ou menos a sua altura. Ela era revestida de nuvens e luzes que formavam uma ondulação delicada e bonita._

_- o que será isso? _

_- sou eu? – disse alguém atrás dela._

_- quem está aí?_

_A ruiva custou a acreditar quando viu uma pequena menina de aproximadamente cinco anos, cabelos longos estranhamente da mesma cor da esfera e flutuante? Ela se afastou rapidamente ao constatar esse fato._

_- não fuja de mim, não agora que finalmente podemos conversar._

_- e-eu te conheço?_

_- isso magoa sabia? Não reconhece seu próprio anel?_

_- a-a-anel?_

_- isso mesmo! Eu sou Caelis, o anel Lightbringer do Céu, seu anel._

_Nami achou que estava louca, mas depois de ter visto tanta coisa estranha acontecendo em sua vida, conseguiu aceitar o que aquela menina falava sem muita dificuldade._

_- por que você está no meu sonho?_

_- porque tenho algo muito importante pra te dizer._

_- e sobre o que seria?_

_Caelis sorriu._

_- toque na esfera._

_- hã? Não tem problema? Eu não vou ser sugada ou coisa do tipo né?_

_- toque logo._

_Fez o que lhe foi pedido e assim que a tocou, a esfera se tornou tão transparente como vidro e o que havia dentro dela era impossível de ser verdade._

_- L-L-LUFFY!_

_- você não está gaguejando demais não?_

_- O... O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? POR QUE ELE ESTÁ AQUI? COMO ELE VEIO PARAR AQUI?_

_- CALMA GAROTA! Fique quieta que eu lhe explicarei tudo._

_-... Certo._

_- bem melhor. Imagino que não saiba que ele está sendo controlado não é?_

_- como assim controlado?_

_O olhar de Caelis se tornou sombrio._

_- Fíbula..._

_- Fíbula? O que é isso?_

_- é o sétimo tesouro escondido da família Lightbringer._

_- nunca ouviu falar dele, mas o que isso tem a ver com o Luffy?_

_- Fíbula é um broche especial que controla qualquer um em que for colocado. A pessoa controlada não se lembra mais de quem é e também não tem controle sobre o que faz ou diz._

_- e como Arlong conseguiu usá-lo? Somente os Light podem tocar nas jóias, quer dizer, em vocês._

_- Fíbula foi escondido porque justamente é o único capaz de ser usado por alguém de fora, mas essa não é a pior parte._

_Nami arregalou os olhos._

_- e qual é?_

_- para o Fíbula controlar seu corpo, primeiro ele precisa destruir sua alma, ou seja, se o Fíbula é retirado, a pessoa morre._

_- não, então quer dizer que o Luffy está...? – as lagrimas já ameaçavam sair de seus olhos._

_- não, ele não está morto._

_- você acabou de dizer que_

_- normalmente seria assim, entretanto Luffy tem uma coisa que os outros não tinham._

_- e o que é?_

_- você, Saltus e eu._

_- não estou entendendo._

_- quando o Arlong colocou o broche no Luffy, a alma dele deveria ter sido destruída, mas Saltus a protegeu e através de nossa ligação, mandou ela pra mim._

_- por isso meu anel ficou vermelho._

_- exatamente, Luffy está vivo, dentro de mim, mas Nami._

_- o que?_

_- não vamos aguentar por muito mais tempo, você tem de tirar o broche dele o mais rápido possível._

_- farei isso._

_- e mais uma coisa, não importa a ligação que vocês tenham se mandarem-no te matar, ele fará sem hesitação. Mesmo que isso custe a vida dele._

_Nami virou-se para o vidro e ficou a observá-lo._

_- ele sente alguma coisa? Ele pode nos ouvir?_

_- Luffy está em sono profundo, para poupar sua energia, mas ao primeiro impulso de liberdade ele acordará, ou seja, quando o Fíbula for retirado._

_- obrigada Caelis, por tudo que fez por nós dois._

_A menina abriu um enorme sorriso._

_- não foi nada, eu e Saltus adoramos vocês dois, depois de seus avós, vocês são os nossos mestres favoritos._

_- meus avós? Como eles eram?_

_- Helena e Alexander? Eles eram muito respeitáveis e muito amorosos também, foram eles quem juntaram seus pais._

_- eu não sei muito sobre meus pais._

_- pergunte ao Arlong, ele poderá te responder, mesmo que ele esteja um pouco mudado agora._

_- por que ele saberia alguma coisa?_

_- porque ele é seu tio oras._

_Nami gelou, que história era aquela afinal?_

_- o que está dizendo? É alguma brincadeira por acaso?_

_- nosso tempo está acabando você tem que voltar._

_- espera ai! Vai me deixar sem respostas?_

_- eu já disse quem pode lhe dar essas respostas._

_- mais ele quer me matar! Como acha que vou conseguir conversar com ele?_

_- você acha um jeito, adeus Nami e vê se acha o Coronan logo, aposto que ele se sente sozinho e use Pendenti envolta do pescoço, ele vai te proteger._

_- como? Da ultima vez ele me fez passar a maior vergonha._

_- acha mesmo que esse é o único poder que ele tem?_

_- hã?_

_Nami viu tudo girar e girar até se deparar de novo com o salão da mansão. Tentou se mover, mas estava cheia de cordas por todo o seu corpo e correntes prendendo seus braços e pernas._

"_Eles estão de brincadeira não é? Isso é quase um insulto"._

_Com uns clics aqui e uma pequena faca ali Nami conseguiu se soltar rapidamente e ficou surpresa ao notar que estava sem sua mascara._

"_Uma hora eles acabariam descobrindo mesmo"_

_Percebeu movimento à sua frente e não precisou ver pra saber quem era._

"_Luffy, eu prometo que vou te ajudar"_ - pensou levantando-se.

_Viu o pequeno objeto de prata na gola do moreno, agora só precisava se aproximar o suficiente dele para retirá-lo, mas como?_

"_Espere um pouco, tem mais alguém aqui"._

_O resto do salão estava escuro, porém notou as duas presenças no andar de cima bem perto da escada._

"_Isso dificulta um pouco as coisas"_

_Luffy a atacou com rapidez, mas conseguiu se esquivar a tempo. Ele tentou soca-la de novo, mas Nami o bloqueou. Conseguiu durante bloquear vários de seus golpes e até tentou chegar perto para retirar a jóia, mas Luffy era bom e rápido demais para permitir uma brecha._

"_Não tenho escolha"._

_Abriu sua guarda e permitiu que ele a imobilizasse._

"_É agora"._

_Os dois estavam de costas pra escada então os "espectadores" não poderiam ver nada. Luffy a segurava de costas pra ele, impossibilitando qualquer movimento, mas havia uma parte do corpo que ele não poderia nunca imobilizar, com cuidado Nami virou seu pescoço pra esquerda, o lado da gola que estava o broche, e com os dentes arrancou o pequeno objeto de lá, mantendo-o na boca._

"_Consegui"_

_Sentiu-o vacilar, mas forço-o a ficar de pé._

_- Luffy – sussurrando – me escute não temos muito tempo. Arlong vai ordenar que você acabe comigo, eu vou cair parecendo que você o fez, espere cinco minutos e finja uma dor terrível no peito. Quando eu der um sinal você me acompanha sem fazer barulho. Sei que está confuso, mas depois eu te explico._

_O moreno assentiu de leve ainda se apoiando na moça a sua frente._

_- acabe logo com ela Luffy._

_Nami caiu no chão assim como disse que faria e Luffy só teve de esperar uns poucos minutos para fazer o que lhe foi pedido._

_- e com isso terminamos a linhagem dos Lightbringer. _

_Nami cutucou a perna de Luffy então os dois se afastaram silenciosamente até a escada._

_- Agora vamos revistar sua bolsa pra ver se as jóias estão lá._

_- como tem tanta certeza de que ela as trouxe?_

_- não tenho, mas temos que começar de algum jeito, onde ela está?_

_- no escritório._

_- obrigada pela informação – disse bem alto._

_Depois do ocorrido com as facas, Nami ajudou o moreno a se levantar e com um pouco de sorte conseguiram chegar ao escritório sem problema._

**Flashback Off.**

-... Agora estamos aqui.

- só você mesmo pra fazer algo tão estúpido assim, eu poderia ter te matado – Luffy não estava bravo de verdade.

- tarde demais pra dizer isso.

- o que vamos fazer agora?

- nos livrarmos deles e sair daqui.

- e como vai fazer isso?

-... Ainda não pensei nisso.

- temos que separar os dois, assim vai ficar mais fácil.

- verdade, primeiro o Akainu, depois o Arlong. Tenho umas coisas pendentes com ele.

- você quer se vingar?

- eu... Pra falar a verdade eu não sei, soube por Caelis que se eu quisesse saber tudo o que aconteceu há dezessete anos eu deveria perguntar a ele.

- por que ele?

- porque ele é-

Ouviram batidas fortes na porta.

- abram logo essa merda.

- e por que nós abriríamos à porta pra vocês?

- vocês?

- não sabe contar Akainu? O Arlong não está ai com você?

- não, eu o esfaqueei agora a pouco.

- o que? Porque fez isso?

- ele me foi útil durante muitos anos, mas agora não preciso mais dele.

- maldito.

- e porque se importa? Ele não significa nada pra você mesmo.

- tenho assuntos a tratar com ele que não são da sua conta.

A essa altura Nami já estava atrás da porta tentando impedir que ele entrasse.

- Luffy, eu quero que vá pra varanda, tem uma trepadeira bem firme que cresceu ali nos últimos anos, vá embora e não volte, isso é um assunto meu e também leve a mochila, as jóias estão todas ai dentro.

O moreno se aproximou dela e lhe deu um soquinho na cabeça.

- juntos lembra?

Não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

- juntos então.

OOO

Depois de um bom empurrão Akainu conseguiu finalmente abrir a porta e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a sala vazia.

- eu não sou nenhum burro sua ladra detestável.

A única saída daquela sala além da porta era através da janela. Akainu correu pra varanda e conseguiu ver a sombra de alguém no terraço.

- peguei vocês.

A Mansão Lightbringer era composta de três andares, o térreo e dois pisos superiores, além do terraço plano, Akainu admitiu que subir tão rápido até lá era realmente um grande feito.

- eu até subiria assim, mas minha coluna não aguenta. Já não sou tão jovem.

Ele resolveu ir por dentro pelas escadas.

Quando chegou lá Gatuna estava do outro lado do terraço.

- cadê seu namoradinho?

- ele estava fraco demais pra subir então ele foi para o térreo.

- tudo bem, ele não vai querer estar aqui quando eu te matar.

- pena que você não vai matá-la.

Akainu não teve tempo de esquivar quando o detetive se aproximou dele do nada e colocou algo ardente em seus pulsos.

- AAAAAHHHHH! MAIS EU DROGA É ESSA? VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA LÁ EMBAIXO?

Luffy só deu de ombros.

- não reconhece Akainu?

Seus pulsos ardiam tanto que quase não teve coragem de mirá-los, mas reconheceu bem o que eram aqueles dois objetos de prata.

- Armillas Lightbringer.

Agora a ruiva estava mais perto dele, só que há uma distancia segura.

- você realmente é mais burro do que eu pensava, que tipo de idiota cairia numa conversa daquela? – resolveu ficar mudo – e sabia que quanto mais nojenta, mau-caráter e insensível a pessoa é mais esses braceletes apertam e ardem?

- sua... Sua – estava com tanta dor que não conseguia falar direito.

- dependerá da minha vontade se eles sairão ou não, mas quero que me responda umas coisas antes. Você matou meus pais?

Akainu sentiu um pouco da ardência diminuir.

- de acordo com minha vontade os braceletes ficam mais ou menos potentes, nesse estado você poderá falar sem problemas. Agora responda minha pergunta.

- o acidente não foi bem um acidente, eu e Arlong sabotamos o freio do carro que sua família iria usar pra passear naquele dia. Eles caíram na encosta e quando fomos confirmar todos estavam mortos, só que depois de um ano eu soube que eles tinham mais uma filha, você. Aquele maldito peixe escondeu isso de mim.

- e por que você os matou? – Akainu percebeu que ela estava prestes a explodir.

- por causa do dinheiro deles é claro. Eu disse antes que só usei o Arlong durante todos esses anos. Ele era um pobre coitado apaixonado pela sua mãe, então eu disse a ele que se me ajudasse Isabel seria dele. Ele foi um idiota desde o inicio – começou a gargalhar só de lembrar da cara dele quando o apunhalou.

- você... Você... NÃO MERECE VIVER

Dessa vez não foi só nos pulsos, Akainu sentiu seu corpo inteiro ser atingido com fortes descargas elétricas e elas eram tão fortes que não conseguia mais se manter de pé.

- A-ACHA QUE M-ME MATAR V-AI RESOLVER ALGUMA C-OISA?

Os choques pararam.

- não.

Akainu se sentiu aliviado.

- mas já é um começo.

A ladra pegou a faca que guardava na perna e sem hesitar fez o que devia ser feito.

OOO

Ouvir Akainu dizer sobre a morte de seus pais com um sorriso no rosto, fez com que Nami perdesse completamente a razão e se não bastasse o terrível choque que lhe deu ele ainda teve coragem de achar que sua vida valia. Aquilo foi a gota d'água, pegou sua faca e foi na direção dele com intenção de matá-lo, mas o resultado foi bem diferente do que esperava. Havia sangue em sua faca, mas não do Akainu.

- porque...? Porque fez isso Luffy?

Um segundo antes da faca acertar Akainu, o moreno a segurou impedindo que Nami o matasse. Vendo o que tinha feito com a mão dele, soltou a faca na hora. Luffy se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

- não faça isso.

- por que o protege? Ele não merece isso, não de você.

- se você matá-lo agora, a dor da perda não vai diminuir, só vai ficar pior.

- me solta Luffy – tentou se afastar, mas ele a abraçou mais forte.

- não solto.

- você não entende... Se ele continuar vivendo poderá prejudicar ainda mais as pessoas que eu amo e isso eu não posso aceitar.

- você tem todo o direito de sentir raiva, mas há outras maneiras de ele pagar pelo o que fez tipo uma bela surra ou... – mirou os braceletes – deixar ele pra sempre com aquelas coisas.

Nami parou pra pensar e de fato Luffy estava certo, seria fácil demais se ele simplesmente morresse e fosse lembrado como o _"corajoso Akainu que morreu cumprindo seu dever"_, não, ele merecia coisa bem pior.

- tem razão Luffy.

Ele afrouxou o aperto e foi graças a isso que Nami pôde desviar Luffy do ataque de Akainu que tinha como objetivo esfaquear, usando a faca que pegou no chão, as costas do moreno, porém não conseguiu evitar ser pega por ele.

- agora você é minha.

Luffy ameaçou se aproximar, mas Akainu apertou a faca contra o pescoço dela.

- nem tente detetive, senão veremos muito sangue por aqui.

Nami lançou um olhar em direção ao moreno que poderia se traduzir como _"acredite em mim"_. A ruiva percebeu que os dois estavam muito perto da ponta, com cinco passos conseguiria chegar lá.

- você realmente é como sua mãe menina, até o ultimo momento protegendo aqueles que ama. No dia do acidente ela não se separou de Arthur e Nojiko nem por um segundo.

- minha mãe era uma pessoa uma pessoa de caráter, diferente de você – começou a empurrá-lo devagar – e eu não sou menina, sou Nami Lightbringer, filha de Isabel e Arthur e nunca me senti tão orgulhosa disso quanto me sinto agora.

Chegaram à borda e com toda sua força Nami se empurrou contra ele, caindo também.

- NAAAMIII! – ouviu Luffy gritar.

Separou-se de Akainu enquanto caia e como ele era mais pesado, ele estava caindo mais rápido, não olhou pra baixo porque sabia que perderia a coragem se o fizesse.

- é bom que esteja certa Caelis.

Colocou a mão no pescoço e puxou o colar que lá havia. Pendenti estava com uma luz bem fraca.

- por favor, me ajude.

Pendenti começou a brilhar intensamente, cobrindo Nami com sua luz. Ela sentiu que estava sendo levada pra cima e quando o brilho desapareceu, estava de volta com Luffy no terraço.

"_Funcionou! Consegui!" _era o que tinha intenção de dizer, mas não conseguia as palavras não saiam.

- NAMI! – Luffy correu em direção a ela – você ficou louca? Pensava em se matar por acaso?

Assim que o moreno chegou perto o suficiente Nami o puxou e o beijou, um beijo desesperado e cheio de amor. Luffy ficou muito surpreso, mas logo retribuiu tentando mostrar toda a felicidade que estava sentindo por vê-la viva. Separaram-se depois de uns minutos por falta de ar.

- não fiquei louca e não quis me matar – disse respondendo a pergunta anterior.

- o que aconteceu? Eu vi você se jogando e quando eu fui olhar tinha uma luz brilhante em cima da minha cabeça.

A ruiva pegou o colar e mostrou pra ele.

- Caelis me disse que ele me protegeria, fiquei meio insegura, mas tive que confiar nele.

- nunca mais se afaste desse colar entendeu? – ele voltou a colocá-lo em volta do pescoço dela – assim você não pode tirá-lo, só eu.

- chato.

Levantaram-se e por um momento Nami quis ir à borda para ver Akainu, mas Luffy a impediu.

- não vai querer vê-lo.

- vamos descer, tenho que falar com o Arlong.

- tudo bem.

Quando chegaram lá embaixo, encontraram-no encostado em uma das paredes do primeiro andar. Só sabiam que ele estava vivo por causa do leve movimento de seu peito.

- Arlong – Nami não tinha raiva em sua voz.

Levantou lentamente a cabeça e apareceu em sua face um sorriso que a ruiva nunca esperaria ver.

- Isabel, é muito bom te ver de novo.

- não Arlong, não sou Isabel, minha querida mãe, meu nome é Nami.

- Nami? Esse nome não me é estranho.

- trabalhava na sua empresa, quer dizer, na empresa de meu pai.

- ah sim, me lembro de você.

Nami olhou o ferimento e notou de longe que este estava envenenado.

- posso dar um jeito no seu machucado se me responder umas coisas.

- não quero que ele seja curado, estou recebendo pelo o que fiz, mas não me incomodo de responder suas perguntas.

Sentou-se no chão e Luffy fez o mesmo, ficando bem perto dela.

- gostaria que me contasse o que aconteceu há dezessete anos atrás.

- é uma história um pouco longa.

- eu não me importo.

Arlong a encarou por uns momentos, estudando sua face.

- você realmente parece sua mãe.

- qual é a sua relação com ela e meu pai?

- vou te contar desde o inicio.

* * *

><p><em>Finalmente depois de tanto enrrolar vou postar o cap do passado dos pais da Nami, eu não tive culpa, não conseguia encontrar uma deixa pra colocá-la.<em>

_Provavelmente a fic terminará com 10 caps, mas estou querendo fazer um especial, porém isso dependerá de meu cérebro._

_Postarei o nove o mais rápido possível._


	9. Arthur, Isabel, Arlong

_Eu gostaria de ter deixado esse cap maior..._

_Dedico esse cap ao Ragster, que tem se mostrado um ótimo leitor e um maravilhoso colega_

* * *

><p>Tinha cinco anos quando um incêndio tomou sua casa e seus pais, sua única família. As investigações concluíram que ele foi causado por um vazamento de gás na cozinha. Como não tinha parentes, a opção mais óbvia seria ir para um orfanato, porem alguém interveio por ele.<p>

- nós vamos adotá-lo.

- mas Alexander-sama, ele é um garoto qualquer, não é digno de uma família tão nobre quanto a sua – disse o oficial de justiça.

- estávamos passando quando o incêndio começou, vimos quando o pai dele com suas ultimas forças o tirou das chamas e o protegeu. Não acha que é um motivo mais do que suficiente? – Alexander não parecia aberto a objeções.

O pequeno garoto não entendia o que se passava, mas parecia que aquele casal vestido de forma tão elegante estava querendo ajudá-lo.

- esse garoto recebeu de seus pais uma nova chance de vida, ele é muito especial – disse a mulher de longos cabelos pretos.

- Isabel-sama...

- está resolvido, ele será a partir de agora Arlong Lightbringer.

O oficial nem teve como retrucar, os Light eram muito convincentes.

- vamos preparar os papeis.

Depois de uma semana, Arlong pôde ir morar na mansão e lá conheceu Arthur Lightbringer, que tinha três anos na época.

- Arthur, esse é Arlong, seu novo irmão.

Durante os anos seguintes, Arlong foi tratado, educado e amado como um legítimo Light, porém só teve consciência da real diferença entre ele e seu irmão quando Arlong completou vinte e cinco, e Arthur vinte e três.

- garotos venham cá – chamou Helena.

Eles chegaram rapidamente à entrada da mansão e a visão que tiveram foi indescritível. Uma moça de aproximadamente vinte anos com longos cabelos ruivos alaranjados e olhos azuis penetrantes, ao lado dela estava um homem de cabelos também ruivos só que bem mais escuros, ele era alto e um pouco sério demais e ao lado dele, uma mulher de cabelos tom de mel e olhos do mesmo tom de azul que os da moça, porém não tão vívidos quanto os dela.

- esses são Daniela e Antony Blueheaven e sua filha Isabel Blueheaven, eles ficarão um tempo junto conosco e quero que sejam educados com eles.

Quase não ouviram o que Helena disse, estavam hipnotizados demais com a beleza de Isabel para dizerem algo.

Os primeiros dias foram absolutamente normais, porém com o tempo, Helena e Alexander foram percebendo os sentimentos que seus filhos nutriam por aquela garota.

Arlong conversava com ela sempre que podia e quando a observava, era como se visse um anjo a sua frente. Já Arthur era um pouco mais discreto, gostava muito de observá-la e Isabel parecia gostar mais dele e passando o tempo, a atenção da moça foi totalmente voltada para Arthur o que causou um enorme descontentamento por parte de Arlong. O casal Lightbringer, cansado daquela situação, resolveu ir falar com seu filho mais velho.

Arlong estava em seu quarto, observando Isabel e Arthur pela janela.

- filho, podemos falar com você?

- o que aconteceu?

- sabemos que você está apaixonado pela herdeira dos Blueheaven e que Arthur também.

- e aonde querem chegar?

- queremos que se esqueça daquela menina.

Arlong arregalou os olhos.

- se estão preocupados sobre minha convivência com Arthur, fiquem tranquilos, nós decidimos que se ela escolher um de nós-

- você não entende Arlong, Isabel já escolheu.

- escolheu? Ela disse alguma coisa a vocês? Quem ela escolheu? Por favor, me diga.

- ela não nos disse nada – Isabel parecia se segurar pra não chorar.

- então... Como sabem?

- você não entenderia Arlong.

- podem tentar.

- Alex, vai mesmo contar isso pra ele? É muito cedo...

- não temos escolha.

- do que estão falando?

- Arlong, lembra-se do dia em que te adotamos? – perguntou Alexander.

- _"porque esse papo agora?" _mais ou menos, eu era muito pequeno.

- naquele dia, tivemos muitos problemas pra por você na nossa família, só conseguimos depois de insistirmos muito – lembrou-se Isabel.

- por que estão me contando isso agora?

- Arlong, sabe por que os casais Lightbringer tem apenas um filho?

- não... – temia o rumo daquela conversa.

- para não haver problemas com a sucessão.

- o que?

- em nossas veias – Alexander tocou a mão de Helena – corre um sangue com um poder misterioso, quando a pessoa destinada a nós se aproxima, é como se esse sangue fervesse e tudo o que importasse pra você é ficar ao lado dela, não importa como. É difícil de explicar porque você... Não tem esse sangue – doeu muito para ele dizer isso.

- infelizmente – murmurou Isabel.

- mas Arthur o tem e ele ferveu quando viu Isabel – Arlong foi protestar, mas Alex o interrompeu – eu não duvido de seus sentimentos por ela, mas os sentimentos que ela tem por Arthur são mais fortes do que qualquer coisa.

Arlong não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

- quer dizer então... Que eu nunca tive chance com ela? Que eu estive me iludindo esse tempo todo?

- eu sinto muito meu filho.

- E COMO POSSO TER CERTEZA DE QUE O QUE VOCES ESTÃO FALANDO NÃO PASSA DE UMA BABOSEIRA FEITA PRA PROTEGER SEU FILHO LEGÍTIMO? – Arlong falou demais, viu sua mãe desabar em lágrimas – mãe, me desculpe, eu não queria-

- o amor que sentimos por você e Arthur é igual, pra nós não há diferença entre você e ele, porém isso os difere e não há nada que possamos fazer.

- pra provar que o que dizemos é verdade, quero que venha conosco.

Arlong seguiu os pais até o escritório. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras ao lado de sua mãe enquanto seu pai tirava algo de dentro do cofre.

- porque me trouxeram aqui?

- você vai ver.

Alexander colocou cinco caixas de tamanhos diversos em cima da mesa.

- abra-as – fez como lhe foi pedido.

- o que, o que é isso?

- são joias, as mais preciosas de nossa família e talvez desse mundo, as joias Lightbringer.

Arlong estava fascinado, nunca vira uma coleção tão linda em toda a sua vida, os braceletes, o colar, a coroa, o broche e os anéis, se completavam de uma forma discreta, porém magnifica.

- nunca tinha ouvido falar delas.

- porque pouquíssimas pessoas sabem da sua existência.

O rapaz reconheceu os anéis.

- esses anéis, vocês os usam normalmente.

- na verdade usávamos.

- por quê?

- foi por isso que trouxemos você aqui, para provar o que dissemos. Tente tocar no anel, mas com cuidado.

Arlong tentou e sentiu uma corrente elétrica saindo dela.

- o que há com essa coisa?

- essas joias não são simples pedaços de metal, eu poderia até dizer que elas têm consciência própria.

- pai, você ficou louco? Como poderia algo assim acontecer?

- cada item dessa coleção tem um poder especial, por exemplo – Alex pegou os braceletes, fazendo Arlong estranhar não ter acontecido nada com ele – me mostre seus pulsos – obedeceu, porém temendo um terrível choque.

O homem colocou um bracelete em cada pulso de seu filho e nada aconteceu por um momento, deixando Arlong desapontado.

- então... É só isso?

- se se acha tão esperto, por que não tenta separar os pulsos?

Arlong usou toda a sua força, mas seus pulsos não se afastaram nem um centímetro, é quase como se os braceletes estivessem soldados juntos.

- tente tirá-los agora.

Novamente ele tentou, mas sem sucesso.

- me deixe tentar agora – Alex puxou e sem esforço algum tirou os braceletes – eles se chamam Armillas e tem a capacidade de acorrentar e eletrocutar a pessoa que estiver usando-o dependendo da vontade de quem o colocou.

- mas porque ele não te eletrocutou?

- porque eu tenho sangue de Light nas veias, raramente uma pessoa fora da família pode tocá-los, e quem as escolhe são as joias.

Isabel pegou os anéis – esses são os Anulum, Caelis e Saltus. Quando eles são colocados em duas pessoas com uma relação muito forte, normalmente um Lightbringer e seu escolhido, eles não se soltam, por mais que você tente tirá-los eles não soltam, a não ser...

- a não ser?

- que o herdeiro tenha encontrado sua pessoa predestinada.

Arlong petrificou na cadeira. Procurou argumentos a seu favor, mas não encontrou nenhum. Poderia chamar aquelas joias de fajutas, entretanto não conseguia duvidar do poder delas.

- então... Se vocês não os usam mais quer dizer que-

- que Arthur achou essa pessoa.

- e não há nada que se possa fazer?

-infelizmente não, por isso dissemos pra esquecê-la, por mais puro que seja seu amor, ela só terá olhos para seu irmão.

Ficou encarando as joias como se esperasse uma resposta.

- vocês poderiam me dizer... Quais os outros poderes que elas têm?

- o pingente mostra os sentimentos da pessoa e também cria um campo de proteção envolta dela caso algum perigo realmente grande apareça, mas só se ela estiver usando-o, ele se chama Pendenti. Esse aqui – disse pegando o pequeno broche – é o único que pode ser usado por alguém de fora da família, mas é o mais temível de todos, porque ele pode controlar o corpo de uma pessoa da maneira que o mestre quiser, porém matando-a no processo. Já essa aqui – disse pegando a coroa – creio que é a mais importante, Coronam Lightbringer, se você pertencer à família e estiver em uma situação de vida ou morte, você pode fazer um pedido a essa coroa e se ela considerar o desejo feito de coração, ela atenderá.

- qualquer coisa? – Arlong já escolhera sua favorita.

- qualquer coisa.

- _"eu poderia desejar ter o sangue dos Lightbringer, assim eu poderia ter Isabel só pra mim" – _ficou em seus devaneios até sua mãe pousar uma mão em seu ombro.

- querido, sei que é difícil, mas fique tranquilo, um dia você amará alguém mais intensamente do que alguma vez amou Isabel.

-eu só espero que esse dia não demore.

Os meses passaram rapidamente e sem menos notar Arlong estava de terno, perto do altar, ao lado de seu irmão.

- estou muito nervoso – disse Arthur.

- você vai se casar, é pra estar nervoso mesmo – disse Arlong.

Arthur demorou dois meses para declarar seu amor a Isabel e sete para pedir sua mão em casamento. Os pais dela acharam muito cedo para os dois se casarem, mas permitiram depois de ouviram os boatos sobre os casais Lightbringer serem totalmente apaixonados e fieis uns aos outros.

A igreja estava lotada, o murmúrio permaneceu até a música começar a tocar. Isabel estava linda em seu vestido branco e parecia prestes a chorar, mas fazia um esforço enorme para não o fazer e enquanto Arthur pensava em como conseguira uma noiva tão linda Arlong despedaçava-se por dentro.

Durante a época de namoro dos dois, Arlong fez de tudo para esquecer a ruivinha, mas era impossível, então se manteve concentrado na Light Company, ficando o mínimo de tempo em casa, escapava de todos os compromissos em que poderiam estar juntos, mas não poderia faltar no casamento de seu próprio irmão, porque acima de tudo o amava e queria sua felicidade.

Na lua de mel, o casal resolveu fazer uma viagem pelo mundo que duraria uns três anos, e durante esse tempo Arlong se empenhou em se envolver com alguém, mas de nada adiantava. Os três anos se passaram e quando eles voltaram, Isabel deu a noticia de que estava grávida de três meses fazendo o mundo de Arlong cair.

Seis meses se passaram e Isabel deu a luz a uma linda menina de cabelos azuis, chamada Nojiko, ela puxara os cabelos do pai só que bem mais claros e os olhos azuis da mãe. Dois anos depois, eles tiveram mais uma filha, a quem deram o nome de Nami, uma menina linda de cabelos ruivos como os da mãe, e os olhos castanhos do pai. Ao ver o fruto do amor entre os dois Arlong se afundou na bebida e nas brigas de rua, até conhecer um marginal chamado Akainu.

- então cara, porque essa expressão de coitado?

- por que quer saber?

- talvez eu possa te ajudar, você é Arlong Lightbringer, não é?

- não use esse maldito sobrenome, ele não me pertence.

- eu sei, todos na cidade sabem, mas tenho que chamar você assim não é afinal você foi o sortudo que conseguiu conquistar o antigo casal Lightbringer.

- vai ficar falando de minha linhagem ou vai me dizer o que quer?

- eu já disse, quero te ajudar.

- em que? Não preciso de ajuda.

- não gostaria de ter aquela ruivinha em suas mãos? Chamá-la de sua e poder ter tudo aquilo que seu irmão tomou de você?

Arlong o encarou incrédulo.

- como sabe de tudo isso?

- eu investiguei tudo sobre você Arlong, sei todos os seus passos, manias e sentimentos e não negue você sempre foi apaixonado por Isabel.

- isso não é da sua conta.

- será que não? E se eu pudesse dá-la a você?

- Isabel está casada com meu irmão.

- vamos separá-los.

- acha que nunca tentei? Vá embora e me deixe em paz.

- e que tal se os separarmos de vez? – disse malicioso.

- o que quer dizer?

- para você tê-la, Arthur tem que sair da jogada e só um jeito de ele nunca mais te atrapalhar.

- você não estaria pensando em-

- vamos matá-lo Arlong.

- POR ACASO VOCE É LOUCO?! ACHA QUE EU MATARIA MEU PRÓPRIO IRMÃO?

- ele não é seu irmão, nunca foi e nunca será.

Aquilo foi um baque para Arlong, sabia que não eram irmãos de sangue, mas ouvir alguém lhe dizer isso na cara era pior que um soco no estomago.

-se quiser se juntar a mim, venha em uma semana, se não quiser, nunca mais vou te incomodar, tem a minha palavra.

Uma semana passou-se depois daquilo e durante esse período, Arlong se manteve pensativo, chamando a atenção de seu irmão.

- Arlong, está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- não meu irmão, não é nada.

Arthur se convencera, mas sabia que não adiantaria de nada discutir.

No final da tarde, Arlong foi para o local onde conhecera aquele homem misterioso.

- então essa é sua vontade?

- é bom que cumpra sua parte do acordo.

- vou cumprir, mas como todo acordo, eu também quero a minha parte.

- e o que você quer?

- quero que mexa uns pauzinhos pra mim, mas disso poderemos falar em outra ocasião.

O planejamento demorou muito mais do que imaginaram e no final levaram três anos para organizar tudo, porque afinal, esse não era um assassinato qualquer. Tiveram que decidir o melhor local, quem faria o trabalho sujo, enfim, tudo o que um plano desse patamar precisa.

- vamos iniciar a operação amanhã, assegure-se de que os três estarão no carro.

- tem a minha palavra – Arlong escondeu durante esse tempo todo, o fato de haver mais uma menina na família.

Durante esses últimos anos, Arlong foi atormentado por sua consciência lhe dizendo que aquilo não era certo, mas seu amor doentio lhe dizia que não havia nada de errado matar alguém que impedia esse "amor".

Na noite antes do acontecimento, Arthur chamou Arlong no escritório dele.

- obrigado pela bela casa de campo que deu de presente para nós, ficamos muito felizes.

- não há de que, é o mínimo que vocês e suas filhas merecem.

Arthur se aproximou de Arlong e lhe deu um abraço.

- Arlong, saiba que eu não sinto e nunca sentirei raiva de você meu irmão e não importa o que aconteça você será para sempre a minha família.

Arlong não soube o que dizer naquele momento.

No dia seguinte, o casal e suas filhas saíram bem cedo, Arlong não teve coragem de se despedir de nenhum deles.

- _fez bem meu colega, agora é só uma questão de tempo – _disse Akainu pelo telefone.

- seus homens estarão lá para salvar Isabel, não é?

_- tem a minha palavra._

Umas horas mais tarde, o chefe de policia lhe liga dizendo que o carro de Arthur caíra de um penhasco na estrada, aparentemente eles perderam o controle do carro. Levou vinte minutos para chegar ao local do acidente.

- onde estão eles?

- antes de irmos senhor, tenho que lhe dizer que infelizmente, seu irmão e a menina não aguentaram os ferimentos e sucumbiram, e Isabel-sama está com alguns ferimentos leves só que sua vida não corre perigo algum.

Arlong correu em direção à ambulância onde estava Isabel e está só estava com um pequeno corte na cabeça. Quando ela o viu, começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- Arlong – disse entre soluços – eles se foram, ELES SE FORAM!

- por favor, acalme-se Isabel, você tem que ser forte, tem que continuar vivendo.

- você não entende Arlong, eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo.

- vai sim, estou aqui para te ajudar.

- não é isso, eu n- - Isabel começou a sentir uma terrível dor em seu abdômen, como se algo lhe estivesse rasgando a pele – está começando AAAHHH

- ISABEL!

Os médicos logo vieram ao amparo da mulher.

- o que está acontecendo? Vocês não disseram que ela estava bem? – perguntou desesperado.

- e ela estava senhor.

- Arlong – murmurou Isabel – quero falar com o Arlong.

- estou aqui Isabel – disse segurando as mãos dela.

- está tudo bem, eu sabia que isso aconteceria.

- o que está dizendo.

- os anéis... Eles criam uma conexão... inquebrável com o seu parceiro – sua voz estava cada vez mais fraca – se um morre...o outro morre.

- _"se um morre, o outro morre, quer dizer então que ela vai morrer não importa o que eu faça?", por favor,_ Isabel, você tem que viver... Eu... Eu amo você.

Ela sorriu.

- eu sei... Sinto não poder retribuir esse amor. Cuide... de Nami...

- _"gentil até o final" _– viu-a fechar os olhos pela ultima vez – Isabel? ISABEL!

Foi um dia terrível para toda a cidade que entrou em luto com a morte do casal e de sua "única" filha, afinal, não sabiam da existência da outra. Quando regressou a mansão, Arlong foi em direção ao quarto da filha mais nova e se surpreendeu ao encontrar o lugar completamente vazio.

- MAIS O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? – perguntou a uma das empregadas – ONDE ESTÁ NAMI?

- nós também não sabemos senhor, não a encontramos em lugar algum, eu vou ligar para a policia-

Arlong pegou-a pelo pescoço e começou a apertar e apertar até a mulher perder a consciência.

- você não dirá nada...

A outra parte do plano foi apagar todas as pessoas que sabiam da existência de Nami, claro que sem Akainu saber, afinal, ele não a conhecia.

No final, Akainu foi à mansão Lightbringer, fazer uma pequena visita a Arlong.

- é uma grande pena que ela tenha morrido, mas você pode me explicar porque isso aconteceu?

- esses malditos anéis – disse mostrando as joias – foram eles os culpados.

Akainu se manteve cético àquela afirmação até ouvir a história sobre as joias Lightbringer.

- enfim, cumpri minha parte do acordo, agora terá que cumprir a sua.

- não cumpriu nada, Isabel está morta.

- isso foi uma terrível fatalidade, mas lembre-se de que – disse em tom sombrio – tenho provas e testemunhas de que você foi cumplice na morte deles e se não me ajudar, terá sérios problemas.

Arlong não podia se esquivar disso.

- certo o que você quer?

- quero que me consiga o cargo de chefe de polícia de Linered.

- e o que mais?

- cinquenta por cento da fortuna Lightbringer.

- você ficou maluco? Tem ideia da quantia que está me pedindo?

- vai negar?

- não – disse entre dentes.

Arlong fez o que Akainu mandara em poucas horas e com sua influencia, não teve problema algum. Foi ao cofre e mesmo levando choques, pegou a coroa.

- Coronam Lightbringer, desejo que a conexão entre Isabel e Arthur nunca tenha existido.

A dor que veio em suas mãos depois de terminar de falar foi a coisa mais terrível que alguma vez experimentara. Arlong soltou a coroa que estava vermelha de tão quente, ficou encarando-a como se fosse um monstro.

- Arlong Darkbringer*... – disse uma voz que Arlong julgou ser da coroa.

- Darkbringer?

- você não merece ter a Luz que essa linda família possui, Arlong Darkbringer, por mais que nossos antigos mestres o amassem você não tem o sangue de nossa família, além de desejar algo completamente egoísta, o seu crime nunca será perdoado, nem por nós, nem por ninguém e como líder das joias Lightbringer, eu lhe considero indigno– logo depois, a coroa voltou a sua cor normal.

O período depois disse passou-se muito rápido, porém mais ou menos um ano após a morte de Arthur e Isabel, Akainu descobriu a existência de Nami e procurou-a como um louco, sem nenhum resultado.

- PORQUE NÃO ME CONTOU QUE ELES TINHAM MAIS UMA FILHA?

- eu mesmo não sabia da existência dela – mentiu – mas mesmo que ela apareça ninguém acreditará na sua linhagem.

Helena morreu de um terrível câncer e Alexander de tristeza, restando somente Arlong da família, só que depois de alguns anos, resolveu retirar o Lightbringer de seu nome, ficando somente Arlong que depois de um tempo, também resolveu se livrar das joias a preços exorbitantes, porém como elas pertenciam à família Lightbringer, foram rapidamente compradas.

Arlong acabou se tornando presidente da Light Company, tornando-se um homem amargo e cruel, sem compaixão por nada nem ninguém... Até que... Uma pequena ladra apareceu...

* * *

><p><em>Peço desculpas pela demora, de verdade, mas fazer o que né? Eu e minha crise de caps finais, mas fiquem tranquilos, o dez já está pronto e vou postá-lo ainda hoje ou quem sabe amanhã<em> _XD_

* pra quem não percebeu, ou não ligou, Lightbringer significa portador da luz ou aquele que traz a luz. A joia ter chamado o Arlong de Darkbringer, mostra que se não fosse por ele, nada disso teria acontecido, se não fosse por ele, as trevas não teriam chegado a essa familia.

PS: eu fiz esse cap depois do dez, então acho que ficou um pouco confuso, se vocês tiverem ainda alguma dúvida depois de ler o dez, podem me perguntar sem medo.


	10. Brand new World

_Ultimo cap minna. Fiz bem grandão, então leiam a vontade. XD cap dedicado a todos os meus leitores, amigos e... Todos que me apoiaram e incentivaram._

_Boa leitura._

* * *

><p>- eu não imaginava que tudo isso tinha acontecido.<p>

- fazer aquele acordo foi o pior erro da minha vida e infelizmente Isabel e Arthur pagaram por isso.

Nami se aproximou dele.

- se eu encontrar a coroa... Meu pedido se realizará?

- se for o correto... Poderia me recordar... o seu nome?

- Nami, meu nome é Nami.

- Nami... Um bom... nome – e com isso Arlong fechou seus olhos pela ultima vez.

- obrigada...

Mesmo comovida com a história que acabara de ouvir, a ruiva somente sentiu uma fraca tristeza quando viu o maior fechar os olhos. Mesmo sabendo que ele fora enganado e tudo o mais, não conseguiria, talvez nunca, perdoa-lo.

- então... acabou – disse Luffy.

-não, não acabou.

- como assim?

- mesmo que eu não tenha mais os dois para me atrapalhar, mesmo que eu consiga provar que sou uma Light, seria presa, pois também sou a Gatuna e se quisesse escapar, teria que ir embora dessa cidade pra sempre, sem falar que – segurou as mãos do rapaz – você acabaria sendo preso por me ajudar.

- olha Nami...

Um estrondo enorme pode ser ouvido da porta do salão.

- POLICIA!

Os dois se levantaram.

- foge Nami.

- o que?

- foge daqui, encontre a coroa e resolva tudo.

- mas e você?

- já disse pra não ficar se preocupando comigo – colocou um pequeno papel em suas mãos – encontre a pessoa desse endereço, ela vai te ajudar, agora vai.

Ela puxou-o e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

- se cuide.

- você também.

Correu para o lado leste da mansão e fugiu por uma janela do primeiro andar, correndo para as árvores que havia lá. Percebeu que toda a propriedade estava cercada por carros da policia de Linered, inclusive seu carro.

- aquele ali é o Sengoku, comandante geral? Este caso é tão importante assim pra ELE vir?

De fato Sengoku estava lá e não parecia nada satisfeito. Continuou observando e não conseguiu acreditar quando viu Zoro e Robin sendo levados para uma das viaturas.

_-"ela me seguiu, aquela grande baka" – _sentia-se triste por vê-la ali, mas feliz por saber que a morena se preocupava com ela.

Seu coração doeu quando viu Luffy passando pelas portas algemado e de cabeça baixa, queria correr até ele e livrá-lo, porém desperdiçaria a chance que lhe fora dada.

"_não se preocupe com a gente"_ – disse uma voz em sua cabeça – _"vá"_

- vou salvar vocês, custe o que custar.

Roubou uma das viaturas que lá havia e seguiu para o endereço que Luffy lhe dissera antes de fugir.

Tenho que ser rápida.

OOO

Monkey D. Garp era um ex-policial muito respeitado em Linered por sua grande contribuição, coragem e garra e era da casa dele que Nami estava batendo a porta neste momento.

"_porque ele achou que um policial poderia me ajudar? Será que às vezes ele pensa no que faz?"_

Um homem de aproximadamente cinquenta anos atendeu a porta e parecia uma versão mais velha de Luffy.

- Garp-san?

Ele ainda estava sonolento quando abriu a porta, porém ao ver quem era, despertou num pulo.

- você é...? Venha, entre logo antes que te vejam.

- t-tudo bem – nunca imaginou que seria recebida dessa maneira.

- nunca imaginei que te encontraria de novo Nami.

- como você sabe meu nome?

- melhor se sentar, parece cansada.

E estava mesmo.

- Garp-san, sei que não é uma boa hora para visitas, mas...

- então você é a namorada do meu neto – disse interrompendo-a – você é tão ou mais linda que sua mãe.

- conheceu minha mãe?

- Isabel Lightbringer? Todos a conheciam, gentil, engraçada e muito doce, um pena ter sido assassinada.

- como sabe disso?

- você não sabe nada mesmo sobre mim?

- só o básico.

- quem você acha que te salvou no dia do acidente?

Nami respirou bem fundo para absorver aquela informação.

- então foi você...

- Arlong não te contou essa parte?

- como sabe que ele me contou tudo?

- porque ele é o único além de mim e Akainu e que conhecem a verdade sobre aquele dia.

- entendo, mas porque só eu sobrevivi? Porque mais ninguém da minha família está vivo?

- Arthur tomou essa decisão.

- meu pai?

- quando ele descobriu sobre os planos de Arlong e Akainu, já era tarde demais e naquele momento, ele só pôde proteger você, uma pessoa que Akainu não conhecia, pois só tinha três anos.

- e os Light são somente apresentados à sociedade a partir dos cinco anos – agora tudo fazia sentido.

- isso mesmo.

- mas Arlong devia saber sobre mim, Por que não disse nada?

- me lembro de que quando ele te viu pela primeira vez, disse que você era uma miniatura de sua mãe.

- _"tanto que me confundiu com ela quando me viu"_ eu acho que posso acreditar em tudo que diz Garp-san, mas como você sabe de toda essa história?

- era um amigo de longa data de seu avô, sou um tipo de amigo da família, embora me desaponte ver a neta de meu amigo ser uma ladra.

Nami sentiu seu rosto arder.

- na época eu era inconsequente e imatura, me tornar uma ladra foi a opção mais rápida que encontrei para conseguir as joias da minha família.

- Nami, não me diga que só as quer por ganancia?

-longe disso Garp-san – não ficou ofendida com a pergunta, afinal, ela era uma ladra e era isso que eles faziam – quando comecei a investigar meu passado, descobri uma carta de meu pai endereçada a mim, dizendo que elas me ajudariam a resolver todo esse mistério e de fato ajudou.

- você deve ter passado por poucas e boas, mas é bem a cara de seu pai fazer algo desse tipo. Orgulha sua família Nami.

- obrigada, agora me responda uma coisa, como fui parar naquele orfanato?

- quando seus pais morreram, Akainu continuou a vigiar todos que eram próximos a eles, inclusive eu. Consegui enganá-lo por um tempo, mas sabia que uma hora ele descobriria, eu não tive escolha, mas eu não deixei de cuidar de você. Semanalmente eu ligava para lá perguntando como você estava e o que fazia, porém há dois anos, quando fez dezoito, eu perdi seu paradeiro.

- e se eu tivesse sido adotada?

- você teria uma vida normal, como seus pais desejavam pra você.

Abaixou a cabeça para absorver todas aquelas informações, sentia-se confusa, porém leve.

- gostaria de tê-los conhecido e agradecer pela vida que me deram – lagrimas rolavam por sua face – e fazer algo por aqueles que se sacrificaram.

-talvez... haja uma maneira.

OOO

Luffy nunca imaginou que um dia se encontraria na sala de interrogatório da policia de Linered, pelo o menos não sendo o interrogado. Sengoku fizera questão de cuidar disso pessoalmente, porque além de correr o risco de perder seu melhor detetive, Luffy era neto de um grande amigo.

- então detetive, o que tem a nos dizer?

- fiz o que achava certo.

- como Akainu e Arlong morreram? – secretamente Sengoku acreditava na total inocência do rapaz, mas tinha que ser imparcial nessas horas.

- Akainu esfaqueou Arlong e depois ficou louco e caiu do telhado.

- e o que você estava fazendo lá?

- fui sequestrado.

- e porque te sequestraram?

Luffy mostrou o anel em seu dedo.

- ela apareceu?

-... Não.

- mentira, eu sei quando mente pra mim Luffy.

- Tudo bem, ela estava lá, mas só pra impedir que eu fosse morto e ela também por causa da ligação.

- viu o rosto dela?

- não. – disse olhando pros lados.

- está mentindo de novo.

Luffy o encarou e Sengoku pode ver uma incrível determinação em seu olhar.

- você sabe quem é ela, não sabe detetive?

- eu não vou trai-la.

- não é possível que essa ligação seja tão forte assim – esbravejou – só um Lightbringer pode fazer uma ligação como essa.

- e ela é.

O comandante arregalou os olhos.

- o que está dizendo?

- Gatuna é a ultima Light sobrevivente, você não é tão burro pra não ter notado algo de estranho nessa história Sengoku.

- _"como ele pode ser tão risonho normalmente e tão astuto quando necessário?"_ o que sabe detetive?

- desligue o gravador.

- vai me contar tudo se eu fizer isso?

- só não direi o nome dela.

- certo.

Luffy conhecia Sengoku há muito tempo, sabia que ele não acusaria ninguém ser ter certeza dos fatos então lhe contou o que sabia, com exceção de alguns detalhes e nomes.

- eu não sabia que a situação estava tão ruim assim, entendo seus sentimentos de querer protege-la, mas devia ter comentado esse assunto comigo com mais antecedência.

- ela acabaria sendo presa e sabe disso.

- mesmo que as razões dela sejam as mais nobres possíveis, e mesmo que ela seja uma Lightbringer, ela não poderá fugir da lei.

Aquilo pesou no moreno.

- e eu? Não vai acontecer nada?

- infelizmente a chance de seu cargo de detetive ser retirado é alta.

- é um preço pequeno a pagar.

- onde ela está agora?

- em um lugar onde ela tem a chance de mudar tudo.

- ela planeja sair da cidade?

- duvido muito, ela ainda não terminou o que tem para fazer aqui.

- você a ama?

Luffy abaixou o olhar.

- _"isso é um obvio sim, Luffy nunca errou em julgar as pessoas, essa menina deve ser muito boa"._

O telefone de Sengoku tocou.

- Cobi! Não lhe disse que não queria ser incomodado?

_-sinto muito senhor, mas acho que deveria ver o anuncio do prefeito._

Quando ligou a tv de seu celular, o prefeito havia acabado de iniciar seu anuncio.

_- caros cidadãos de Linered, receio que aquela terrível ladra tenha passado dos limites, acabei de saber que ela, com a ajuda de alguns traidores, assassinaram nosso querido chefe de policia Akainu e nosso tão estimado Arlong, mas não se preocupem, vou leva-los a justiça e recuperar as joias da nossa tão amada família fundadora, não podemos permitir que fiquem mais em mãos erradas._

Os cidadãos presentes ficaram eufóricos e Sengoku estava claramente abismado e furioso.

- MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? – exasperou o detetive.

- Cobi! – disse Sengoku ao celular – como essa informação vazou?! Fui bem especifico na questão do sigilo e segurança.

_- eu também não sei senhor... Espere um pouco, os policiais da recepção deteram um suspeito tentando sair do prédio._

- interroguem- no e me informe depois.

_- sim senhor!_

- Sengoku – começou o moreno – tem que ver o prefeito agora.

- concordo, e você vem comigo.

- algemado?

- não há necessidade... Luffy...

- o que?

- ela vale tanto assim?

- vale, vale muito.

OOO

- Garp-san, essa é... ?

Nami não acreditava em seus olhos, não acreditava que a solução de seus problemas, a chave para mudar tudo, estava bem na sua frente.

- Coronam Lightbringer, a verdadeira.

- por que você a tem?

- foi à única que consegui recuperar quando Arlong as entregou por aí, fiz a minha parte – colocou a coroa nas mãos da garota – agora faça a sua.

- você não sente nada ao tocá-las?

- um choquinho de vez em quando, mas nada de mais.

- nunca imaginei que duas pessoas da mesma família conseguiriam tocar nelas.

- não perca tempo com devaneios, faça logo o pedido.

- você acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar?

- é a herdeira legítima, tenho certeza.

- mas e se não for o pedido correto?

- então pense bem antes de fazê-lo.

A ruiva parou para admirar a coroa por um momento e realmente ela era linda, era feita de prata reluzente, assim como o resto da coleção, com pequenos ramos de flores e folhas delicados entalhados nas suas seis pontas. Era uma joia simples, mas imponente.

Sentia o peso da responsabilidade que tinha naquele momento e até tremia um pouco por isso.

"_eu poderia desejar que aquele acidente nunca tivesse acontecido, entretanto Akainu ainda tentaria matá-los de qualquer jeito, deve ser algo mais profundo..."._

Garp achou melhor deixá-la sozinha.

"_por causa de um acidente perdi meus pais para o Arlong que também perdeu seus pais para um... acidente" – _uma luz se acendeu na cabeça de Nami – mais é claro! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Estava bem na minha cara, eu já sei como concertou tudo isso, eu só preciso-

- NAMI, VENHA VER ISSO!

A ruiva saiu de seus pensamentos e foi em direção à sala.

- é o Luffy, ele e Sengoku estão na prefeitura.

- e o que eles estão fazendo lá?!

- prefeito acabou de fazer um discurso lamentando pela morte de Akainu e Arlong, além de colocar toda a culpa em cima das suas costas, e do jeito que aquele idiota é esquentado...

-... ele vai acabar fazendo alguma loucura, temos que ir pra lá Garp-san, estou com um péssimo pressentimento.

- não vai conseguir entrar sem permissão.

- não preciso de permissão, se esqueceu de quem eu sou?

- podem te prender Nami, ou pior.

- aquele prefeito deve ter algo relacionado àqueles dois, Luffy está em mais perigo do que eu.

- já que não consigo te impedir então eu vou com você.

"_por que sinto que algo horrível está para acontecer?"_

OOO

Sengoku estava possesso, mas sua raiva nem se comparava com a de Luffy. Estavam na sala pessoal do prefeito que não parecia nem um pouco feliz, pra falar a verdade ele estava quase apavorado.

- POR QUE FEZ AQUELE DISCURSO RIDÍCULO?

-f- f-foram ordens do Akainu-sama.

- Akainu está morto.

- ele me deu instruções sobre o que fazer caso fosse morto antes de ir pra mansão e disse que os subordinados dele não deixariam barato se eu não cumprisse com o combinado.

- que subordinados?

- Akainu era o chefe de policia, mas também era o líder do submundo dessa cidade. Ele tinha informantes em todos os lugares e pessoas dispostas a morrer por ele caso necessário, mesmo morto, existem pessoas a cumprir as ordens que ele deixou.

- eu já ouvi algo sobre isso – disse Luffy.

- Akainu controlava os piores criminosos desse lugar e agora que ele está morto, essa cidade vai virar uma bagunça – disse o prefeito – mostrar minha lealdade a ele é uma maneira de me manter vivo.

- aposto que foi ele quem te ajudou com a candidatura, por que eu nunca vi um prefeito tão imbecil que nem você – Luffy estava louco pra espancar a cara desse homem.

- sim – respondeu de cara feia – mas eu só assinava papeis, ele quem tomava as decisões.

- controle do submundo, da policia e da prefeitura, como alguém consegue tudo isso? Para fazer uma coisa dessas, ele precisaria de uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro e uma enorme influencia.

- agora tudo se encaixa...

- o que quer dizer Luffy?

- agora está explicado porque ele matou o casal Lightbringer, Arlong me disse que quando conheceu Akainu, este lhe prometeu que se fizesse como ele lhe ordenava, poderia ser o chefe da família e teria Isabel, mas pediu alguns favores em troca e uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro.

- e com a influência de Arlong na sociedade, ele conseguiu se por dentro da policia e da prefeitura.

- e no final Arlong ficou sem o controle da família e perdeu Isabel.

- foi um coitado.

- o que vamos fazer com esse aqui Sengoku? – disse apontando para o prefeito.

- ele terá que contar tudo o que sabe e com sorte não será preso, mas perderá seu cargo.

- eu não acho que será assim.

O prefeito estava agora com uma arma na mão apontando-a na direção dos dois e com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

- o que está tentando fazer?

- vocês sabem demais, se a população souber de tudo isso, eu serei deposto ou até pior.

Luffy notou uma luzinha vermelha na mesa.

-_"o que será isso?"._

- posso perguntar uma coisa? Tudo bem que o Akainu é um cara nojento, mas você o obedeceu só pra salvar a sua pele?

- claro que não, eu só enganei aquele panaca, assim como todos os outros trouxas dessa cidade, viu como foi fácil fazê-los acreditar que aqueles dois eram heróis e que eu lamentava terrivelmente suas perdas?

- e aquela conversa de ameaça?

- não fiz aquilo por eles nem por mais ninguém, isso se chama publicidade.

- se você nos matar por sabermos disso, que desculpa dará? – Sengoku também notou a luzinha na mesa.

- direi que foi em legítima defesa. Direi que vocês tentaram me matar e que não tive outra escolha além de atirar, mas sou um cara bom, informarei que vocês dois foram enganados por Gatuna e por isso não tiveram culpa de suas ações, com isso o povo me chamará de misericordioso e eu vencerei de lavada nas próximas eleições, agora se ajoelhem – os dois obedeceram.

- aceita um último pedido, senhor misericordioso?

- pode falar.

- poderia aumentar o volume do microfone de sua mesa?

O homem olhou para onde sua mão estava apoiada e viu que tinha acidentalmente ligado o microfone conectado ao enorme megafone externo.

- MERDA!

- achei que diria isso.

- seu, SEU DESGRAÇADO! Me enganou esse tempo todo.

- foi mal, minha namorada é uma ladra então peguei uns costumes.

- não vai se safar dessa.

- ah ele vai sim – disse uma voz feminina.

- quem é?

O prefeito se virou e deu cara com uma jovem de cabelos ruivos.

- Nami?! Como entrou aqui?

- pela janela, agora Senhor Prefeito - Nami tinha uma aura negra envolta de si – percebi que tinha intenção de atirar no meu namorado, o que acha que devo fazer com você?

O homem estava tão amedrontado que esqueceu que tinha uma arma na mão.

- M-M-M-M-ME PERDOE POR FAVOR!

- tarde demais.

Nami bateu tanto nele que nem a mãe o reconheceria.

- acho que isso basta.

- que medo – disseram os dois.

O celular de Sengoku tocou.

- quem é?

_- Cobi senhor, está tudo bem? Estou aqui do lado de fora com um esquadrão de apoio._

- sim, recebemos uma ajuda inesperada – disse olhando pra moça – mande alguns homens e um par de algemas.

_- sim senhor._

_-"devia ter pedido dois pares" – _pensou o comandante.

A ruiva abraçou Luffy com todas as forças.

- ei! Que desespero é esse?

- somente uma sensação. Fiquei com medo de algo ruim acontecer, você é muito descuidado Luffy.

- shishishi.

- então essa é a Gatuna?

Luffy abraçou Nami protetoramente.

- sim.

- você parece com sua mãe.

- já me disseram isso.

- sabe que mesmo por bons motivos, não poderá ficar livre não é? – a essa altura Sengoku já havia desligado o microfone.

Ela sorriu com melancolia.

- sim.

- mas Sengoku-

- tudo bem Luffy, meu dever está feito, provei a culpa de Akainu e descobri os motivos de Arlong, além disso, com você aqui, posso fazer meu pedido.

- pedido? Então você encontrou a coroa?

- estava com seu avô esse tempo todo.

Nami tirou de sua bolsa uma sacola de veludo não muito grande e de dentro dela tirou a coroa de prata.

- essa é a... - começou Sengoku.

-... Coronam Lightbringer, ela realiza seu desejo se pertencer à família e se este for o correto. Eu ainda não fiz o pedido porque precisava de todas as joias ao meu lado – pegou a mão do rapaz onde estava o anel de prata – inclusive essa.

- está esperando o que então? – disse cheio de empolgação – faça logo.

Nami fechou os olhos, se concentrando, de repente a coroa e o resto da coleção começou a brilhar e rodear ela e Luffy.

- Coronam Lightbringer, eu a chamo para realizar o meu desejo.

As joias pararam de girar e ficaram enfileiradas uma ao lado da outra, com exceção dos anéis.

- Nami Lightbringer, herdeira da família e nossa mestra, qual é o seu desejo?

- eu desejo-

O barulho foi ao mesmo tempo rápido e ensurdecedor, mas para a ruiva, este veio acompanhado de uma terrível dor na região do abdômen, fazendo-a vacilar e cair.

- NAMI! – segurou-a, impedindo sua queda.

A bala veio da arma que o prefeito segurava anteriormente, ou melhor, que ainda segurava.

- pela surra que me deu e por acabarem com a minha vida.

- maldito – Luffy tencionou ir à direção dele, mas sentiu uma pontada terrível no mesmo local de Nami.

- Luffy... Fique calmo.

- como posso ficar calmo?! Você tem que ir para o hospital.

- não... Não preciso, eu tenho que terminar o pedido.

- mas Nami...

-confie em mim, por favor.

Luffy suspirou, mas assentiu.

- qual é o seu desejo, minha mestra?

- eu desejo... eu desejo que os pais de Arlong não tenham morrido naquele acidente.

- O QUE?! – exasperou o moreno.

- tem certeza do que quer?

- sim.

- mesmo que isso cause uma terrível mudança na história?

- é o que mais quero.

- seu pedido, Nami Lightbringer, é sincero e sem egoísmo, ele será concedido.

- obrigada.

Perdendo o brilho, as joias voltaram pra mão de Nami.

- por que os pais dele Nami? Por que não pediu que os seus tivessem se salvado no acidente?

- por que não adiantaria nada. Salvando a família de Arlong, eu impeço o esquema de assassinato dos meus pais através da manipulação de Akainu em Arlong.

- mas e você?

- o futuro será mudado, não tem com o que se preocupar – Luffy ainda estava tenso – o problema, é que vou ter que me separar de você por algum tempo.

- eu vou te achar.

- não vai se lembrar de mim.

- vou saber quando te ver.

Nami se aproximou de Luffy e o beijou.

- eu sei que vai.

Eles ficaram abraçados até perderem a consciência, mas não estavam tristes, porque se encontrariam mais tarde, em outra vida...

FIM

.

.

.

.

BRINCADEIRA! FIQUEM TRANQUILOS, A HISTÓRIA NÃO ACABA AQUI, MAS EU ESTAVA DOIDA PRA FAZER UMA TROLLAGEM. SE VOCES DESCEREM UM POUCO, VOU SABER O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELES, ENFIM, BOA CONTINUAÇÃO DE LEITURAXD

.

.

.

.

Joias, uma arma, gritos e uma pessoa segurando-a fortemente, sua mente estava repleta dessas imagens, mas a imagem dessa tal pessoa era o que lhe interessava.

- Nami, Nami! Acorde Nami! – ouviu alguém lhe chamando.

Remexeu-se um pouco antes de abrir os olhos e se deparar com versão mais velha de si mesma, com exceção dos olhos que eram azuis.

- mãe... O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- estou te chamando há algum tempo Nami, você deve ter caído no sono de tanto ver televisão – disse sorrindo – de um jeito nessa cara de sono, tem uma pessoa querendo te ver.

- eu já vou.

A ruiva se levantou do enorme sofá branco de onde estava, desamassou suas roupas e o longo cabelo e desligou a Tv depois de ver o final sobre uma matéria da prisão de um tal traficante chamado Akainu.

_- "espero que não seja nenhum pretendente, de novo"._

Foi em direção ao salão principal, deparando-se com seus pais, sua irmã Nojiko e uma quarta pessoa próxima à escada.

- Nami, este é Monkey D. Garp, um velho amigo de seu avo.

O homem aparentava ter seus sessenta anos, porém seu sorriso e olhar faziam-no parecer uns vinte anos mais novo. Nami simpatizou com ele logo de cara.

- não precisa de tantas formalidades, podem me chamar de Garp.

- sou Nojiko Lightbringer, fico muito feliz em te conhecer, senhor Garp.

- só Garp, por favor.

- e eu sou Nami Lightbringer, mas só me chame de Nami, muito prazer em conhecê-lo Garp.

- caramba Arthur- disse o homem dando uns tapinhas nas costas do pai de Nami– como conseguiu duas filhas tão lindas?

- puxaram Isabel.

- mas a personalidade de Nami é toda sua querido – disse Isabel.

_-"de novo essa conversa" – _pensaram as duas irmãs em uníssono.

Garp se aproximou de Nami.

- se quiser saber alguma coisa vergonhosa sobre o seu pai ou de meu neto é só dizer. Nami desatou a rir.

- Garp! – disse Arthur – não há necessidade.

- vou fazer questão de lembrar isso.

- Nami... – Arthur estava ficando deprimido por ter uma filha tão má quanto a Nami.

- onde está seu neto Garp?

- acho que em algum lugar do jardim, eu acho. Ele prefere ficar em lugares abertos.

- preparamos um ótimo almoço pra vocês, Nami, poderia procurá-lo, por favor?

- tudo bem. Mãe, eu chamei a Robin para vir aqui pra almoçar com a gente também, então acho que ela vai chegar daqui a pouco.

- ela ligou há uns dez minutos, já disse para o segurança no portão que ele poderá deixá-la passar e Robin também disse que trará o namorado.

-_"droga" - _Nami não gostava nem um pouquinho de Zoro – você vai ficar para o almoço Nojiko?

- hoje não vai dar Nami, tenho que receber uns sócios da Company, mas vou chegar mais cedo, bye bye.

- bye bye...

Nojiko esteva aprendendo com o pai desde pequena como administrar uma empresa e tem se saído muito bem, porém se horário era agora muito apertado e quase não ficava em casa. Já Nami cuidava da parte econômica da empresa e graças a ela, a Light Company era a número no mercado, mas a agenda da ruiva não era tão restrita, por isso podia aproveitar de vez em quando um tempo com família.

- Garp-san – sentia-se mais a vontade chamando-o assim – qual é o nome dele mesmo?

- Luffy.

Nami sentiu seu corpo tremer.

- não demoro.

O jardim da mansão Light era enorme, mas como estava um sol escaldante, conclui que ele estaria numa área sombreada, ou seja, no lado leste, onde havia muitas árvores.

- que calor.

Viu de longe uma silhueta deitada debaixo de uma enorme árvore.

-_ "deve ser ele" – _pensou aumentando o ritmo do passo.

- que tipo de pessoa – começou falando um pouco alto – vem visitar alguém e dorme... No... Jardim.

O rapaz deitado na grama parecia ter a mesma idade de Nami, tinha cabelos negros e repicados, usava uma bermuda preta e uma camisa sem mangas vermelha escura e era bonito, muito bonito e dormia de forma tão tranquila que Nami não pôde evitar corar.

- eu já o vi... Tenho certeza disso, mas onde?

Colocou a mão em seu ombro e o remexeu de leve.

- Luffy – de novo aquele tremor – acorde.

Este homem lhe parecia tão familiar, porque não se lembrava dele?

Ele foi abrindo os olhos devagar, focando as imagens e ao ver a sua frente, levou um belo susto.

- calma, calma, não vou fazer nada de mal pra você.

Ele se acalmou na hora.

- você deve ser Nami não é? Desculpe, eu acabei achando essa sombra e cai no sono – parecia envergonhado.

- tudo bem, essa sombra é boa mesmo – percebeu que os olhos dele eram tão negros quanto os cabelos - seu avô me disse que preferia lugares abertos... Não gosta de se sentir preso?

- nem um pouco, é mais tranquilizante ficar em um local sem barreira alguma.

- eu também prefiro assim, mas devia ter pelo o menos seguido algumas regras de etiqueta, como por exemplo – estendeu a mão pra ele – cumprimentar os donos da casa.

- é verdade – pegou a mão dela, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo – sou Monkey D. Luffy, prazer.

- Nami Lightbringer – disse brincalhona, apreciando o contato – o prazer é meu.

Os dois não conseguiam definir esse sentimento que os rodeava, era uma espécie de nostalgia, mas como poderia ser se nunca se encontraram?

- o almoço está sendo servido, não está com fome?

Um barulho enorme pôde ser ouvido do estomago do moreno.

- acho que isso é um sim – disse Nami com uma gota enorme na cabeça – segure minha mão que eu te ajudo a se levantar.

- obrigado.

Os dois voltaram a encostar as mãos e novamente veio àquela sensação de nostalgia.

- Luffy-

-... Já nos vimos em algum lugar? – disse completando o pensamento da moça.

- já está me paquerando?

- NÃO! – disse vermelho – não quis dizer isso.

- estou brincando – se divertia até demais com a reação dele – eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa, mas parece que nenhum de nós se lembra. Vamos apenas esquecer e voltar, estão nos esperando... – a verdade é que preferia continuar ali com ele.

Luffy só assentiu com a cabeça. Voltaram silenciosamente, mas sem notarem que suas mãos ainda estavam unidas.

- achei que não viria- LUFFY! O que pretende segurando a mão da nossa anfitriã? – Garp estava quase tendo um ataque.

Os dois olharam pra suas mãos e ficaram vermelhos na mesma hora e com o susto afastaram-se.

- ji-chan, não precisa me bater tão forte – Luffy recebia umas belas pancadas na cabeça – ela me ajudou a levantar e eu só esqueci de soltar a mão dela.

- Nami, é verdade o que ele está dizendo? – perguntou Garp.

- sim Garp-san _"ou não"_ – respondeu.

Nenhum deles notou o olhar que Arthur lançou para Isabel.

Robin chegou logo depois com seu namorado, Zoro, que sempre implicava com Nami quando tinha chance.

- olá metida, fez algo de bom nessa mansão além de dormir hoje?

- olá imprestável e não me confunda com você, não sei como conseguiu entrar na Company sendo tão vagabundo.

Discussões como essa eram mais do frequentes entre os dois então ninguém se importava em impedi-los.

- ué? Luffy! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o de cabelos verdes.

- meu avô, ele é amigo da família. Nós estávamos na Central de Polícia de Linered acertando uns detalhes da minha transferência pra cá e acabei vindo aqui como penetra.

- transferência – quis saber Nami.

- não conhece seus próprios convidados Nami-sama? – Zoro não perdia uma oportunidade de irritá-la – Luffy é um tipo de detetive consultor da polícia, ele trabalhava na cidade vizinha, mas veio pra cá há uma semana.

- por isso que eu nunca te vi na cidade, mas de onde vocês dois se conhecem?

- estudávamos no mesmo colégio quando mais novos – explicou Luffy.

- e porque escolheu ser um detetive?

- é uma história pra outro dia.

- pessoal, venham comer – chamou Isabel.

- ainda bem, estou morrendo de fome.

- _"detetive hein? Quero muito ouvir essa história"._

A refeição foi tranquila até Luffy roubar a comida do prato de Zoro e eles começarem a brigar como duas crianças.

Depois disso, todos foram pra área próxima à piscina e como vingança pelo Almoço, Zoro jogou Luffy dentro da piscina fazendo todos rirem.

- bem, já que nosso convidado aprovou a temperatura da agua, porque não damos um mergulho? – propôs Arthur.

- ótima ideia.

- pode me emprestar um biquíni, Nami?

- claro Robin, vem comigo.

As duas chegaram ao quarto de Nami e esta foi procurar os biquínis que tinha para escolherem.

- Nami, por que está tão aérea hoje?

- eu não consigo esconder nada de você, não é?

- é o Luffy? Ele está te deixando assim?

- é e não é. É como se eu já o conhecesse, só que de algum outro lugar, de uma outra vida sei lá e ele me faz sentir coisas que eu nunca pensei que sentiria por alguém.

- talvez você já o tenha visto em um evento ou algo do tipo e sobre os sentimentos, posso dizer que você caiu de amores por Monkey D. Luffy, e não se sinta mal por isso, ele é um amor.

- ele é mesmo maravilhoso... Peraí, porque estou concordando logo de cara? Eu mal o conheço!

- talvez sim, talvez não, agora vamos nos aprontar porque é capaz de eles ficarem preocupados.

- você fala como se ele fosse meu namorado.

- e não é? Não oficialmente pelo o menos.

Demoraram uns dez minutos lá em cima e quando Luffy e Zoro não aguentavam mais esperar, as duas e desceram e ambos tiveram que segurar seus queixos por um momento.

Nami usava um biquíni azul escuro com detalhes brancos, enquanto Robin usava um biquíni roxo com detalhes negros.

- ela é tão linda...

- se apaixonou por Nami irritante Lightbringer, Luffy?

- acho que apaixonar é uma palavra muito fraca para descrever o que eu senti por ela quando a vi.

Isabel observava de longe e achava aquilo tudo uma graça.

- será que eu também fiquei assim quando vi o Arthur pela primeira vez? – murmurou pra si mesma – vou dar um empurrãozinho pros dois.

- Robin, poderia passar protetor nas minhas costas?

- me desculpa minha filha, mas eu pedi pra ela primeiro – disse Isabel, dando uma piscadela pra Robin.

- pediu?

- pedi – levou a morena pelo braço – Luffy-kun, poderia ajudar minha filha, por favor?

- _"O QUE?!"_ – Nami corou só com a imagem de Luffy passando a mão em suas costas.

- claro.

Luffy saiu da piscina e Nami pôde perceber que este estava só de bermuda, porque nadar de camisa não devia ser confortável pra ninguém, mas Nami não se incomodou nem um pouquinho com isso, afinal ver um rapaz lindo, sem camisa, com água escorrendo por todo o seu corpo não era uma visão de nada desagradável.

- o que posso fazer?

- você pode passar nas minhas costas? – disse mostrando o produto – se não for te incomodar...

- n-não tem problema.

Ele abriu a tampinha e derramou em sua mão a quantidade que julgava suficiente, chegou perto dela e começou a massagear suas costas, espalhando o produto com cuidado.

Para não atrapalhá-lo, Nami prendeu seu cabelo com as mãos.

- _"por que seu toque é tão familiar pra mim?"._

- terminei.

- obrigada.

- o que acha de um mergulho agora? – disse divertido.

Luffy a pegou no colo e seguiu em direção à piscina.

- L-Luffy, espera! Não faz isso!

- espero não.

Então sem piedade ele foi lá e a jogou.

- AAAHHH!

Luffy gargalhou até não poder mais até que percebeu que a ruiva ainda não tinha colocado a cabeça pra fora.

- Nami? Nami! – se agachou na borda da piscina procurando algum sinal dela – aparece, tô ficando preocupado.

Como se atendendo ao pedido, Nami apareceu na sua frente, rodeou os braços em volta dele e o puxou pra baixo. Entrando na brincadeira, Luffy inverteu os papéis e começou a também puxá-la pra baixo. Brincavam como duas crianças. Quando notaram que não havia mais ar em seus pulmões resolveram sair, porém Nami sentiu uma terrível câimbra na perna, impedindo-a de nadar.

_- "merda" - _Tentou subir, porém seus esforços eram inúteis.

Luffy chegou lá encima, mas ao ver que ela não tinha voltado, puxou uma grande quantidade de ar e voltou pra baixo. Nami estava quase no fundo da piscina.

- _"ela vai sufocar antes de eu levá-la pra cima, é bom que ela não me bata com o que vou fazer"._

Aproximou-se dela e juntou seus lábios, passando todo o ar que lhe restava.

Diversas imagens passaram em um flash pela mente dos dois, como se algo em suas cabeças estivesse se destrancando. Viram cenas de uma luta entre os dois, de Nami descobrindo a carta de seu pai, do primeiro beijo entre eles e do ultimo antes de perderem a consciência.

Chegaram um pouco ofegantes à superfície e com os olhos completamente arregalados.

- vocês estão bem? – perguntou Isabel – ficaram muito tempo embaixo d'agua.

- estamos sim, foi só um contratempo.

- já está escurecendo, melhor sairmos antes que esfrie – sugeriu Robin.

- eu e Luffy temos um assunto para tratar, poderiam ir na frente?

- claro – Isabel estava quase empurrando todo o mundo pra longe.

- por que essa pressa Isabel? – Arthur estava sendo levado longe por sua esposa.

- eles se lembraram.

Arthur ficou sério.

-então é melhor deixá-los a sós mesmo.

Quando todos se afastaram, os dois se abraçaram fortemente, como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam em séculos.

- conseguimos Luffy – disse entre lágrimas – conseguimos, o desejo se realizou e - - foi calada.

O moreno a beijava com amor e paixão, impedindo-a de dizer uma palavra sequer.

- você fala demais Nami.

- _"é, falo mesmo"_ – pensou enquanto rodeava o pescoço de seu namorado com os braços.

De fato, palavras não eram necessárias, afinal os dois sabiam que o desejo tinha se realizado, Arlong tinha seus pais e Nami os dela, e o mais importante, eles se reencontraram e agora que o fizeram nada nem ninguém os separaria.

De longe, o casal era observado por duas pessoas com enormes sorrisos em seus rostos.

- eles ficam lindos juntos.

- acho que nossos herdeiros estão oficialmente definidos.

- gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com eles.

- Caelis e Saltus nos deram informações mais do que suficientes e saber demais pode não ser uma coisa boa.

- realmente.

- acho curioso nenhum dos anéis ter escolhido a Nojiko, ela é mais velha que Nami.

- o herdeiro dos Lightbringer nunca foi decidido dessa maneira, Nojiko é maravilhosa e nossa linda filha, mas Nami tem um coração mais puro e livre e acho que foi isso que encantou as joias.

Isabel e Arthur receberam uma breve memória do que aconteceu com Luffy e Nami essa manhã, mas não disseram nada, porque aparentemente, ninguém mais sabia ou lembrava esses acontecimentos, inclusive Nami, porém sabiam que ela se lembraria de tudo assim que voltasse a ver seu escolhido.

- vai sentir falta dos anéis em nossos dedos?

- um pouco, mas eles deixaram de ser nossos a partir do momento em que Nami acordou nesta manhã.

- quando vamos dá-los a eles?

- não se preocupe com isso, porque já estão com eles.

- o que? – Isabel olhou sua mão e de fato seu anel tinha sumido – pra onde foram?

Isabel talvez não conseguisse ver da distancia em que estava, mas Luffy e Nami já estavam com Saltus e Caelis em seus respectivos dedos, brilhando delicadamente, simbolizando o laço que eles criaram acidentalmente e que jamais poderia ser quebrado.

* * *

><p><em>Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que chegaram aqui, não sabem a felicidade e a tristeza que estou sentindo nesse momento por ter terminado Lightbringer, me diverti muito, ri muito, chorei um pouquinho também, mas principalmente, fiquei emocionada pelo apoio que recebi durante todo esse tempo, em especial da Danny e da Sahara que sempre me animaram. Agradeço ao Ragster que também tem acompanhado todos os caps e me inspirado a continuar e também a Yukaoneechan que sempre faz uma forcinha pra ler, mesmo com seu tempo super apertado. Um grande abraço para meus leitores anônimos, que mesmo não falando comigo, eu sei que sempre estão ai pra rir das minhas bobeiras e loucuras, ou melhor, das bobeiras e loucuras da Nami e do Luffy. Postarei um especial sobre o porquê de Luffy ter se tornado um detetive, não sei se ficará bom, mas vou tentar. E não percam minha nova história: Nami in Wonderland, não direi muita coisa, mas será uma estranha, e bota estranha nisso, adaptação de Alice in Wonderland, com mais base no filme feito por Tim Burton do que na versão original.<em>

_Foi uma honra partilhar minhas ideias com todos aqui e novamente obrigada XD._

_Agora Lightbringer apagará suas luzes..._


End file.
